


A Time of Discovery

by RiverRook



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 29,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverRook/pseuds/RiverRook
Summary: Gladys left town with a big secret. 16 years later she returns to Riverdale with her son, but will she be able to keep him safe in a town that only ever brought her pain?An AU where gladys leaves town without telling FP that she is pregnant.





	1. Welcome to Riverdale

A Time of Discovery

Chapter 1 Welcome to Riverdale

_Riverdale a small town with pep this is where my mother grew up. She left town before I was born but now she has returned to her childhood home. Grandpa left us the house in his will and we needed a new place to live, so here we are in a small rundown house in a small sleepy town._

Jughead lent back in his chair and stretched his arms, turning to look out the window and study his new surroundings. There is a trailer park just across the road, a bar across the road from that The ‘Whyte Wyrm’ and what looks like a drive in in the distance. “Who goes to a drive in anymore?” he asks himself.

“Hey, Juggie” Jughead turns to see his mother leaning against his door. She is a pretty woman who looks like she is in her mid 30’s and is of average height and has long brown hair. “Have you unpacked?” 

“Almost done, just taking a break and catching up on some writing. What’s up?”

“That’s good,” she says as she walks into the room and sits on his bed. “I know this change has been hard for you, but just give this place a chance ok. We own the house and it might be a little run down but the mortgage is paid and I now someone who owns a construction company and will hopefully help fix up the house at a discount. So all we have to worry about are bills.”

“Oh, is that all?”

The house was a bit run down, the front gate needed to be fixed, the garage door did not work and the whole house needed a coat of paint. But thanks to his late great grandpa they did own the house so that was better than nothing. They had almost been evicted from their last rental house. 

“Don’t be a smartass. I have a new job at the library, doesn’t pay much but it should be enough to pay the bills and keep us fed. “ 

“I’ll start looking for a part time job to help out.”

“That’s sweet Juggie but your main priority is school, ok? Speaking of which, you are enrolled as Riverdale High. It’s where I went to school.” She said the last part in a dreamy way as if she was remembering her own time there. “I’m sure you will love it there. I hear they have started up the school paper again so that will be something for you to join. You start Monday”

“That’s great mum, I’m sure it will be great.” Jughead says trying to sound upbeat.

“Why don’t I give you some money and you can run to Pop’s chocl’lit shoppe and get us some burgers “

“Why would I get burgers from a chocolate shop?” Jughead asks confused.

His mother laughs saying “Trust me you will love it. I will call and place an order for you the pick up.” She then left to get the money.

Jughead grabbed his jacket and beanie and went to meet up with his mum and get directions to the choc shop.

 

*****Later*******

Jughead was standing outside of an old fashioned diner with a big light up sign saying “POP’S”. He was sure that he was in the right place. Once he got through the front door Jughead stopped and took a quick look around, it was still quite busy. Most of the people where high school kids around Jughead’s age. As he walked up to the counter he passed a table with 3 teens sitting at it, a red haired boy in a school jacket, a black haired girl wearing pearls and brand cloths, the last one was a pretty blond wearing a pink jumper she looked like the perfect girl next door.

“Hi, pick up Wilkin.” Jughead told the man behind the counter. He was an older man with greying hair and dark skin wearing what Jughead assumed was the official uniform, his nametag said Pop. “Guess he is the owner” Jughead thought.

“Your order will be ready in a minute.” Pop told him. Nodding Jughead decided to take a seat and wait.

“You must be Forsythe Wilkin” Jughead turned to see that it was the blond girl speaking to him.

“Jughead. I prefer Jughead.” Jughead said walking towards the table “Hi”

“HI. I’m Betty Copper this is Archie Andrews and Veronica Lodge” Betty gestured to the other 2 when she said there names. “I’m going to be the one showing you around on Monday. Would you like to join us?

Jughead gave a little wave. “Nice to meet all of you.” He then turned to face Betty. “I’m waiting on some take away but wouldn’t mind wait with you till it’s ready. If you can answer one question.” he said looking a Betty.

“Shoot.” Betty said looking at him curiously.

“How did you know my name?”

“Oh. I will be to one showing you around on Monday, so the front office gave me your name.”

“OK then” Jughead said as he sat down next to Betty “so what do people do in this town for fun?”

“Not much, we basically just come here and hang out.” Answered the red head, Archie? “There is the drive in but that will be shutting down soon.”

“This town has a drive in? Good god what century did I move to?”

“It can sometimes be difficult to tell in this town. Only the serpents hang out at the drive in any way.” The other girl said with a grin. Victoria? No Veronica. “I was the last new kid I moved here from New York with my mother last month. Where did you move from?”

“My mum and I moved here from Toledo. “

“What about your dad?” 

“Never knew him, What about yours?”

“Jail.” Veronica said as if it was obvious “The arrest of Hiram lodge was in all of the papers.”

“I have been a little to busy dealing with my family issues to pay to much attention to yours. Sorry” Jughead told her. 

“Don’t mind her, she’s just a little upset that people have been paying less attention to her since they found Jason’s body. She was hoping you would be at least a little interested in her family issue.” Archie said trying not to laugh.

“I was not. It has just been a long time since someone in this town didn’t know who I was. To be honest it is kind of nice.” Veronica shot back.

“I’m sorry did you just say body?” Jughead asked thinking he had misheard.

“Yeah. Jason was a guy that went to our school, his twin sister Cheryl is insane and was the main suspect in his murder for a little while. Turns out he was trying to run away and she was helping by lying and saying he died, but then he died. She was very unset about.” Archie explained.

“I bet she was. How did he die? Who did it?”

“He was shot and no one knows who did it. They are still on the lose.” Betty chimed in “Welcome to Riverdale.” She added trying to sound up beat.

“Wilkin order up” Someone shouted.

“That’s me. Thanks for letting me sit with you and telling me that I moved to a town with a murderer on the lose. I’m going to sleep well to night. “ Jughead said as he got up from the table.

“You are more then welcome and don’t worry this town is like 70 years old and there has only ever been one reported murder. See you Monday.” Betty said giving a little wave.

“See you.” Both Archie and Veronica said.

Jughead paid for the take away, grabbed it and left. 

He had just gotten home when the roar of motorcycles met his ears. Turning he saw a load of people in leather jackets leaving the bar and headed straight to the trailer park. ‘Why did they not just walk?’ Jughead thought ‘were did you move us to mum?’ As Jughead entered his new house all he could think was ‘Well Jughead welcome to Riverdale.’


	2. First day

**Chapter 2 First day**

_First days at a new school suck. There is no ‘can’ or ‘might’ they just suck full stop. School can be as cruel as an African jungle. The lions in their football jackets, the lionesses in their cheerleader outfits and everyone else, their prey. The minute new prey enters the jungle they are watched and stalked until they join a pack._

Jughead stood at the bottom of the steps looking up at the 3-story brick building. The words ‘Riverdale High School’ was written in big bold letters just incase the kids didn’t know where they were. Taking a deep breath Jughead headed up the stairs and through the big red doors. As Jughead made his way to the front office he passed groups of students some of which seemed to be suffering from school spirit, there faces were painted and they were congratulating anyone wearing horrible yellow and blue jackets. ‘I guess they won something.’ Jughead thought.

When Jughead finally found his way to the front office, which should change its name as it was nowhere near the front of the school, he found Betty already waiting for him. Her hair was tied back in a tight ponytail and she was wearing a button up shirt and pants. 

“Hey Betty, been waiting long” He asked.

“Hello Jughead. No I just arrived, the cheerleaders had to welcome the football team to school today. They won their match on Friday.” 

“Right and as we all know from the documentaries that football players wither and die if they are not cheered into school on the first day back to school after a win.” Jughead said in an understanding tone and nodding his head.

“Exactly.” She said smiling and nodding back. “We need them to live to play again.”

This was about the time that the elderly woman behind the front desk decided to interrupt their conversation.

“Excuse me young man are you Forsythe Pendleton Wilkin?” Jughead almost jumped out of his skin. He had not noticed her sitting behind the desk.

“Um. Yes.” He said trying to keep his cool. Trying to pretend that she did not just scare him.

“Good. I see you have already meet Miss Copper here, she will be showing you around.” She then brought out some pieces of paper and handed them to him. “ This is a map of the school, this is your schedule and this is a list of extra curriculum activates you will need to pick at lest 1. Any questions?” Either she was blinking at the same time as Jughead or this woman had not blinked since she started talking to him.

“Not at the moment, no.” He said wanting to get away from her as fast as possible.

“Well if you do, don’t be afraid to ask.” She said with the same stern look on her face. She then turned to Betty. “You can start the tour now.”

Jughead followed Betty into the hallway glad to be away from the unblinking front office lady.

“Ok so I like to start my tours with a little history.” Betty said looking at Jughead happily “ The school opened it’s doors in 1941, there have been very few renovations done since then. The gym was added in the ….” 

“Oh God your not giving the new guy a history tour, are you?” Turning around Jughead saw a brown-headed boy leaning against the wall dress in a sweater and pants.

“Jughead this is Kevin Keller. Kevin meet Jughead Wilkin this is his first day.”

“And you thought you would start it off with a boring history tour so that all of his classes will seem like fun.” Kevin says nodding, he then turns to Jughead. “So you are the one that moved into the house across from the trailer park. “

“Yeah. It’s the house my mum grew up in, my grandfather left it to us in his will. So we moved in,” Jughead said trying to be friendly.

“Can I just ask a quick question? If you live on the south side how are you enrolled here?”

“Kevin.” Betty said clearly not happy with what Kevin had just asked.

“Its ok Betty.” Jughead told her. “I came to Riverdale high because it is where my mum enrolled me. “ Jughead said shrugging 

“But you live on the south side.” Kevin says confused

“Don’t think about it too hard.” Jughead told him.

“OK.” Betty said causing both boys to look at her. “Let’s get to class. We are in the same English class.”

“Oh speaking of English I hear that this school has a school paper.” Jughead said looking at Betty “Does that count as an extra curricula?” 

This seemed to make Betty very happy, she was practically jumping up and down clapping her hands. “Yes, yes there is a school paper. I run it and until now it was just me. Are you any good and writing? Were you on the school paper at your last school? Oh and yes it is an extra curricula.” She said taking a deep breath. 

This insane excitement made Jughead jump back and widen his eyes with shock and a little fear. “Um, I um, my last school did not have a school news paper so I did not write for it. I do not know what you would consider to be a good writer but I can give you something I’ve written if you would like. Please stop jumping.”

“Excellent. I would love to read something you have written. Now lets get to class before the bell rings.” She says as she ushered both Jughead and Kevin down the hall and into the classroom. 

Jughead didn’t know much about this new school, but he did know that his first day was going to be interesting. 

*****Gladys*****

Gladys did not want to move back to Riverdale. She was a little scared that he was still living in Riverdale and would find out about Jughead, but she didn’t have a choice they were about to get kicked out of their house back in Toledo.

After Gladys said goodbye and wished Jughead luck at his new school, she headed out to go visit an old friend to see if he would fix their house for a good price.

To be continued… 

Next chapter: Meeting old friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who left a kudos and a special thank you to Candlelightt for leaving me my very first comment.


	3. Meeting old friends

**Chapter 3 Meeting old friends**

_Meeting new friends in a new town can be difficult, scary, but meeting old friends in the town you grow up in and can be 1000 times more terrifying. For a woman who left town without a word and returned 16 years later with a son, meeting old friends could be petrifying._

“Rise and shine Juggie.” Gladys sang as she knocked on his door, which annoyed Jughead to no end, as no one should be that chipper this early in the morning. “Come on it’s your first day at a new school you can’t be late.”

“Ok. Ok I am up. Please just stop singing and I will be ready for school in 5 minutes.” Jughead threw his pillow at his mother, which she caught, of course.  
“Good. See you in the kitchen.” Gladys left Jughead’s room and walked to the kitchen to start making breakfast. Jughead arrived in the kitchen 1 minute after she started cooking bacon. Gladys found herself wishing that her son never had to pick between her and food, she had a feeling that she would lose. “The food comes out and suddenly you’re ready. It costs more to feed you then it would an elephant.” She brought two plates of food to the table and handed him one.

“Thanks mum. So what are you going to do today?” He asked before starting to dig into his food.

“Well I don’t start work for another week, so I thought that I would go and see how much it would cost to get this house fixed.” Gladys started playing with her food, she was feeling a little scared.

“Are you ok mum? You seem a little off.”

Gladys looked at her son taking a deep breath. “It’s just a little scary being back in this out town. I haven’t been here since before you were born.” Gladys took a deep breath and looked at the clock leaning against the wall. “You have to get to school.” She said as she got up and took the plates back to the kitchen sink as Jughead ran back to his room to get his bag.

Jughead and Gladys both left the house at the same time as a bunch of bikers arrived at the bar across the road. “That reminds me,” Gladys said turning her back on the bikers and putting her hands on Jughead’s shoulders. “Never go near that bar and do not talk to any of the people that go there. If they talk to you be polite but end the conversation as fast as possible. Do you understand?”

“Why? Are they dangerous?” He asked taking a peek over her shoulder at the bar.

“They are dangerous in a way. Just stay away from them, ok?” Gladys kept her back to the bar staring at her son with a mixture of fear and determination. “Promise me.”

Jughead took a glance at the bar “I…I promise” he said still confused.

“Good, now off to school with you.” With a smile she turned and walked out the front gate followed by Jughead and walked to the bus stop just as the bus was pulling in, “lucky” she thought. She then turned to her son, “have a great first day, Juggie.” And she waved him onto the bus “I will see you this evening.”

“See you later mom.” Jughead said still thinking about his mum’s weird freak out about the bar across the street and the people that visited it.

****Later****

Gladys took a deep breath as she stood outside Andrews and sons Construction. ‘And sons?’ Gladys thought to herself ‘maybe Fred and Mary had a kid.’ Mustering up all of the courage she could and praying the HE was not here Gladys went into the office.

It was a lot bigger then the little room that they used to work in. This room was big enough to spread your arms out and spin without hitting anything, which was new for Andrew and sons Construction. Now that she thought about it there was not Jones in the name, she wondered why.

“Gladys? Is that you?” Gladys turned to the only table with someone sitting behind it. “It has been so long. How have you been?”

“Hey Fred, yes it is me” she said spreading her arms and giving a spin “in all of my glory. You’re looking good. How have you been? Business is looking better then is was last time I saw you.”

Fred came out from behind his desk and gave Gladys a hug. Working on building sites had made him more muscular over the years, and working in the sun had tanned his skin. “I’m well thanks Gladys, How are you? Where have you been?”

“I’ve been good, leaving in Toledo. Um. I am here to ask if you can come and have a look at my house to see how much it would cost to fix. I am really hoping it will be cheap.” Gladys crossed her fingers and looked at Fred with hope in her brown eyes.

“Where you living now?” 

“Back home. You know across from the Whyte Wyrm.” She told him

Nodding Fred turned back to his desk and wrote something down. “I can come and have a look at the house tomorrow around 1 if that is ok?”

“That would be great thank you so much” taking a deep breath Gladys asked the question she knew she had to ask. “How is FP doing? Is he still here?” 

Fred looks at her with sadness “No he does not work here anymore, I had to let him go. His drinking was making it dangerous for him to work here. That was almost 12 years ago. I sometimes see him around, he is back with the serpents.” 

“Drinking?” Gladys asked. FP would have the odd drink now and then. Of cause there were times when they would get drunk, she would never of had Jughead if they didn’t, but it was never bad enough to get him fired.

“He started drinking more after you left. I tried to help him but you can’t help someone who does not want to be helped.” Fred was leaning against the desk now just looking at her.

Gladys nodded wanting to leave now, she felt like she might start crying. “Thank you Fred. I will see you tomorrow” she said giving him a nod and turned to leave.

“See you tomorrow.” Fred said watching her leave. He was going to bring up the Wilkin boy that Archie had told him about but he thought to best to leave that for tomorrow.

***** Later*****

Gladys had spent the whole ride home thinking about what had happened to FP after she left. If he had gone back to the Southside Serpents then he would go to the Whyte Wyrm. She had to tell Jughead the truth sooner then she hoped. She took a look at her watch, Juggie would be home soon. Just then she head the gate open behind her. She started to turn “I hope you didn’t skip class on your first….” She stopped.

It was not Jughead.

Gladys heart skipped.

“FP”.

To be continued… 

Next chapter: Secrets and lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left a kudos, and a thanks to potatokarate for the comment. I hope you are all liking the story.


	4. Secrets and lies

**Chapter 4 Secrets and lies**

_There are always those times in your life when you ask yourself ‘what if I had made a different decision?’, ‘how did it come to this?’ and ‘tell the truth or lie?’ When my mother came face to face with someone she was hoping she would never see again, this was what was running through her head and she hoped she made the right decision._

“FP” Gladys felt her throat go dry. The day she had been dreading had come.

“Hey Gladys, long time no see. I didn’t know you were back in town. But I guess that makes sense, as you didn’t tell me you were leaving, why tell me that you were coming back?” He said crossing his arms and staring at her.

The only thing she was able to think of was how he had aged well and that he looked good in a leather jacket. But then the panic set in and the only thing she could think of was Jughead and what if FP found out about him.

“You need to leave. Right now.” She said as she started to grab his arm but he moved past her before she was able to.

“I see you have moved back into the old house, looks like it could use some work, you should talk to someone about that.” He said as he inspected the front of the house.

Gladys took a deep breath trying to calm her self down. She took a quick look at her watch, she still had time before Jughead comes home. “I went to speak to Fred this morning, he is going to come and have a look at it.”

“Fred? As in Fred Andrews?” FP scoffed and turned to look at Gladys. “I can’t believe you went to him. He is useless and weak, betrays everyone around him. That’s why his wife left you know.” 

“He did tell me that he had to let you go. I see you are still mad about that.” Gladys knew that FP could hold a grudge for a long time. Which is why she needed him to leave before Jughead came home.

“I have every right to be mad about that. So why are you back in town? Better yet why did you leave?” He asked staring at her with his dark unblinking eyes.

“I had to leave, it was for the best.” Pausing for breath, she continued “I have been having some money issues and I own this house, so I figured it would be best to move back here to help save some money.”

“You own the house? Your father just gave you a house? God how easy you must have it.”

“My father passed away about a month ago, he left the house to me in his will. He wanted me to have a proper home.” She told him. The truth was that her father wanted Jughead to have a home and Gladys was fairly sure that he knew FP was still in town. The old man did always think that Juggie should know his father, but as far as Gladys was concerned the longer they didn’t know each other the better.

“I am sorry about your father.” He took a deep breath. “It’s good to see you again Gladys, you look good.”

“Thank you. I think you should leave.” She told him. “It has been good to see you but I would prefer it if you wouldn’t come here again.” She then started looking through her bag and pulled out a pen and note pad and started to write down her number, “or at least call me before you decide to come over.” She handed him the piece of paper.

FP took the piece of paper from Gladys. “You never use to have an issue with me coming over.” He the smiled and said in a joking voice “you’re not trying to hide something from me are you?”

“I just figured this would be the best why to keep track of you, from what I hear you seem to be a very dangers person. Better to know where you are then be surprised when you randomly show up.” She explained. She took a look at her watch, Jughead would be home soon. “Look FP it was nice to see you again but I have things that I need to do. I think it would be best if you leave.” All she could think was please leave, please leave, please leave before he gets home.

FP looked down at her watch. “Are you going somewhere or expecting someone?” he asked “you keep checking your watch.”

“Yes I am.” She both answered his question and left it open at the same time. FP of course noticed this but he let it go, for now. 

He started to walk to the front gate. “I know you are keeping something from me, something important. Don’t worry Gladys I will let you know when I an coming over, and I will figure out what you are keeping from me.” This statement made Gladys take a deep breath letting FP know that he really did need to find out what she was keeping from him. But that was ok as he knew exactly who to call to find out. “Till next time Gladys, Good evening.” With that he left and crossed the road back to serpent territory, back to the Whyte Wyrm.

Gladys kept watch of him until he entered the bar, she then turned and went into the house. Her phone buzzed just as she was about to start making dinner. She pulled out her phone to look at the text that Jughead had sent. ‘Hey Mum, some kids from school invited me out to pop’s for dinner, so I will be home late. Love Jug.’ Gladys let out a small laugh, she didn’t need to worry about FP finding out about Juggie tonight. 

***** The Whyte Wyrm*****

FP had his phone out of his pocket the second he walked into the Whyte Wyrm. Pressing speed dial 2 he held the phone to his ear.

“Hey, I hate to call someone as pretty as you just to talk about business, but I was wondering if you could use all those research skills you learned at college to find out about someone?” 

“I can see what I can do, but you will owe me.” Said the woman on the other side of the phone.

“When have I ever had a problem paying you back?” FP said, a smile starting to form on his face.

“Give me the name.”

“Gladys Wilkin.”

“Wilkin? As in your Ex?” She paused for a second “Why do you want to know about her?”

“She is keeping something important from me and I want to know what it is. Can you do it?”

“Yeah, I can do it. See you later?”

“I am always happy to see you, would never miss the chance. Thanks Penny.”

“I look forward to seeing you handsome” Penny said before she hung up.

FP hung up the phone thinking that soon he would know what Gladys was keeping from him. Soon he’d know the truth.

To be continued… 

Next chapter: New Town, New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween. I hope you enjoy the chapter.


	5. New Town, New Friends

**Chapter 5 New Town, New Friends**

_In new towns new friends will need to be made. This is always hard especially for someone that likes to be alone. It is always important to make the right choice when picking a friend. Always pick someone who is trustworthy, easy to talk to, willing to listen and of course willing to help when you need it._

Jughead liked Betty. She was kind and enthusiastic about writing. There were only a few things that bothered him about her. She seemed to be trying very hard to be perfect, something Jughead could tell she was not, and she seemed to be in love with Archie who Jughead thought might be her best friend. But still the positives out weighed the negatives, which is why when Betty invited him to join Archie, Veronica and herself at Pop’s for Dinner he was more that happy to go. 

He made sure to send his mum a text to make sure that she wouldn’t worry about him. Gladys had been on edge since moving to Riverdale and Jughead did not wish to add to her worry by randomly disappearing for hours in a strange new town. He really did need to talk to her about why this town made her so uneasy.

As he entered Pop’s he couldn’t help but notice a help wanted sign in the window, he would have to ask about that before he left. Jughead spotted Betty sitting in a booth at the far end of the diner with Archie and Veronica, he walked over to them.

“Hi” he said awkwardly giving a little wave. He then lowered his hand and shook his head. What an idiot.

“Hi Jughead, you remember Archie and Veronica right?” Betty said pointing at both Archie and Veronica as she said their names.

Jughead took the chance to point at Veronica “Archie right?” he asked with a smile.

“No that’s Veronica, he is Archie” Betty said, then seeing both Veronica and Jughead laughing. “Oh you were joking.”

“Yes I was” Jughead said as he took the seat next to Betty “Its nice to see you both again.”

“Hey man, How have you been, How was your first day?” Archie asked him trying to be friendly.

“Um, I have been good thanks. My first day was a lot like most first days, filled with confusion, dread and a lot of watching eyes. Not to say that there were not some highlights.” He side giving a side glace at Betty, looking away before anyone noticed.

“He has joined the newspaper, Jughead here is going to help me investigate Jason. It will be good to have a new pair of eyes especially eyes that never saw or know Jason” Betty tells them excitedly. She was practically jumping up and down clapping her hands.

“That’s great. Betty really needs someone to help keep her out of trouble, Kevin is not doing a very good job.” Veronica said with a smile.

“Well then we have a problem as I was hoping that Betty would be able to keep me out of trouble.” Jughead told them “I have been known to get myself into a lot of trouble.”

“OK… That’s not great.” Veronica said with a look that Jughead presumed was her thinking face or she was in a bit of pain. He thought there was a possibility it was both. Jughead did like Veronica, she seemed nice but so far she only really seemed to think about her outfit and her daddy. “New rule. Neither one of you is allowed to do any thing stupid or dangerous without telling me or Archie.” She told them interlacing her fingers together, trying to look wise, she was doing an ok job.

“I’m not sure I know or trust either of you well enough to let you decide whether or not it’s ok for me to do something stupid and/ or dangerous. But OK” Jughead told them.

“OH MY GOD.” Betty almost shouted making all three of them and possible to whole dinner jump. “You don’t know them at all do you? This is only your second time meeting them.” She looked like she might burst into laughter “Maybe we should all start getting to know you and you should start to get to know us.”

“We were just getting to know Jughead. We now know that he likes to write and like doing stupid and dangerous things.” Archie said 

“Yeah Betty we are all getting to know each other.” Veronica added. Jughead couldn’t help but notice that Veronica seemed to be taking quick glances at Archie same as Betty, however Archie only seemed to be taking glances at Veronica. He was starting to understand, Betty liked Archie. Archie seemed to like Betty as a friend, but he seemed to really like Veronica and Veronica definitely liked Archie. Jughead did not feel good at the thought of Betty having a crush on Archie. He was going to have to figure that out.

They spent the rest of the night getting to know each other. Jughead learned that Archie liked to play guitar and football. Jughead also found out that is was a good thing he was apparently handsome as he did not seem to be able to think for himself, Jughead felt like he was going to have to make sure that no one else figured that out. He was feeling very protective of the handsome moron. 

Jughead learned that Veronica was not as sallow as he had thought. She was very protective of Betty. He also learned that she and Archie were not dating. When he asked them about it both said no but Archie seem very uncomfortable about it which either meant that he wanted to go out with her or he was with someone else. Veronica is also very protective of her mother and thinks very highly of her. Both Archie and Veronica are single children, just like him.

Betty he learned had a sister who was in hospital or something, Jughead was not sure what for, and that she was worried about her. He also found out that both her and Veronica were cheerleaders, he just could not imagine Betty going ‘Give me an A’ but apparently she does. The main thing he learned about her was that she was the sweetest person he had ever met; she seemed to care about everyone else over herself. Jughead liked talking to her but he liked listening to her more, she had an amazing voice. 

Jughead had a great time and made 3 new friends in this weird new town. Jughead picked up an application form for the busboy job on his way out, POP seemed very happy when he asked about it, which Juggie hoped was a good sign. He might be starting to like this town.

****Tattoo Parlor****

It is a lot easier to get information on someone then people think. This was good for Penny, not so good for anyone else. She was already able to get all the information on Gladys Wilkin that she needed.

She grow up in Riverdale, both of her parents worked, one was a waitress and the other worked at Riverdale high. After she left town she became a librarian. That was about the time that Penny saw something interesting, about 8 months after she left town she had a kid.

Penny started looking through the information trying to find the birth certificate. It was when she found it that she found what Gladys was hiding from FP. What she found made her pause and consider, she could tell FP and risk losing him or she to keep is a secret and pray that FP did not find out, because if he did ,and he knew that she knew, then she would defiantly lose him. Penny took a deep breath and looked back and the birth certificate. FP owed her big.

Mother: Gladys Wilkin

Father: unknown

Son: Forsythe Pendleton Wilkin

“Father unknown my ass” Penny said knowing exactly what happened, Gladys left town and gave birth to FP the third. Now all Penny had to figure out was how she was going to control this situation and what she would advise FP to do. The one thing she new for sure was that she was not going to lose FP and god help anyone who tried to take him from her. 

To be continued… 

Next chapter: The Truth For All But One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you to everyone who left a kudos and/ or a comment.


	6. The Truth For All But One

**Chapter 6 The Truth For All But One**

_The truth. It is something that we are all told to tell as a child. Every parent tells their child this it is wrong to lie or that it is a sin, mine told me it turned my tongue white but of course that is not true. Isn’t it funny that some parents lie to make sure their children do not? But do you know what is funnier then that, when people grow up all they do is lie, to themselves, to their friends, to their family, to their children._

Gladys day started of normally she got up, got dressed and went to make sure that her son was awake and getting ready. She knocked on his door wished him a good morning and of course stole his pillows so that he would not go back to sleep. She then went down to start breakfast. She made sure to be careful to skip the third step from the top, as it was broken and she didn’t want to break anything. A very normal morning in the Wilkin household.

“Mum.” Jughead greeted as he entered the room pulling on his beanie. “Just letting you know that I would very much like to have my pillows back by to time I go to bed. As usual.” 

“Morning Juggie. If I could trust you not to go back to bed then I would not need to take your pillows every morning.” She told him “Just making breakfast. Would you like eggs?”

“Always. Thanks. So what will you be doing today?” Jughead asked

“Well Fred will be coming over to take a look at the place and let me know what needs to be fixed and how much it will cost.” Gladys was hoping that it would not be too much. She handed Jughead his breakfast.

“Speaking of money. I picked up an application form from POP’S Diner, they are looking for a bus boy. Not glamorous but it’s a paying job. I was going to drop off the application after school, and before you say anything POP seemed happy for me to just work weekends, although he did say that I may need to work after school every so often.” Jughead had to take a deep breath. He had just said everything so fast that Gladys had to take a moment to figure out what he was saying.

“Jughead you know that I want to focus on school work. I start my job soon.” Gladys told him, but she understood that he wanted to help and that he always got his school work done. “If your grades start to fall or you are having trouble doing all your homework you quit. Do you understand school comes first?” She was pointing at him now, trying to make sure that he understood.

“I haven’t gotten the job yet, but I understand. I will stop by POP’S after school to hand in the form.” He stood up and put his plate in the sink. “OK I’m off. I’ll see you later.” Jughead gave her a hug as he headed out the front door.

“Have a good day at school.” Gladys said just as her son walked out the door.

Gladys had just finished cleaning the kitchen when there was a knock at the front door.

“Who is it?” Gladys called as she walked to the door. You can never be too careful in this neighborhood.

“Its Fred” Called the person from the other side of the door. 

She pulled open the front door and let Fred in. “Hey Fred thanks for coming.” Gladys said as she closed the door. “Would you like something to drink? I have water or… No I only have water. Do you want water?” Gladys asked him pointing at the kitchen.

“No thank Gladys, I am fine.” Fred tells her with a smile. He then starts to look around the room. “It’s only the 2 floors if I remember correctly.” Fred said looking at Gladys. She nodded. “To be honest I am a little surprised this place is still standing after it being abandoned for 16 years.” Fred clapped his hand and smiled at Gladys “OK let’s start with the up stairs.” 

Gladys pointed to the steps “Be careful of the third step from the top, it can be a little dangerous.” 

“Bedrooms upstairs right?” Fred asked. Now was as good a time as any to try and get Gladys to tell him about the Wilkin boy that Archie told him about. 

“Yes. Two of them.” She told him. He has never been this interested in bedrooms. She thought, does he know about Jughead?

“Yours and a guest bedroom?” He asked. Shit he knows she thought.

“Mine and my sons.” She told him “I assume your child told you about him.” She made a guess that their kids would be around the same age.

Fred nodded “His name is Archie. He told me that a new kid was starting in his year, had the last name Wilkin.” He took a deep breath and continued. “Then the next day you came into my office after just moving back to town, so I put 2 and 2 together and came up with son.”

“Well your math was always good.” She told him as he started to knock on walls and take notes

“Yes it was. Can I ask you a question, a personal one?” He asked. Gladys nodded knowing what he was about to ask.

“He is around 16” He stated, “So is FP his father?” 

“Yes” Gladys said without a second thought. She then looked Fred right in the eye “He doesn’t know, neither of them know. From what you told me, from what I’ve learned. I believe that not telling FP about him was one of the smartest things I could of done.” 

“So you are going to raise your son across the road from him and hope that neither one figures it out.” Fred asked as they moved back down stairs.

Gladys realized he was right. Jughead was smart he knew that she had met his father in Riverdale and sooner or later he would become curios and start looking for him.

“We both know that FP is not good at math. He will just assume that Juggie is someone else’s son.” She told him

“Juggie?”

“His nickname is Jughead. He prefers it to his real name, he does have the family name after all.” She told him.

Fred nodded understanding what she meant. “OK it looks like I am done.” He told her “The house is actually in pretty good condition, needs a little paint, need to fix the stairs and the front fence and gate but other then that it’s good. To be honest you can probably do most of the repairs yourself, and the rest I can do for pretty cheap.”

“Thank you Fred.” She told him. “Listen, Other than my parents I have never told anyone about Jughead’s father. Please don’t tell anyone.”

“Don’t worry Gladys your secret is safe with me, but it will come out sooner or later.” He told her. He looked at his watch “I have to go. We should catch up again soon” he said as he headed to the front door “See you later Gladys.”

“See you later Fred, thanks for coming.” She then shut the door behind him. Gladys took a deep breath, She would have to tell Jughead about FP soon but she still had a little time. 

Or so she thought.

***** The Whyte Wyrm*****

FP was watching Fred leave Gladys’s house when Penny approached him.

“Morning” She said leaning in for a kiss.

“Morning” He said and kissed her.

“We should go inside and find somewhere private,” she told him and he smiled at her. She punched him in the arm and smiled. “Not for that. I found out what Gladys is hiding. So come in and I will tell you.” She took his hand and let him inside and into an empty room.

“Ok Penny spill.” He said looking at her with curiosity 

She took a very deep breath trying to calm her down. “She has a son.” She started. “He is almost 16 years old and his name is Forsythe Pendleton Wilkin.” She trying to read his expiration to try and figure out what he might do.

“What?” FP asked. He was sure that he had miss heard the boy’s name.

“She has a son.” She said again then she added. “You have a son.”

To be continued… 

Next chapter: The Beginning Of Plans Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying the story so far.


	7. The Beginning Of Plans Part 1

**Chapter 7 The Beginning Of Plans Part 1**

_In all great investigation movies the main detective is always able to find clues when no one else can or when it seem like there are none to find. Unfortunately in life it is a lot harder to find the clues that are needed, but not always the information. Clues are little objects that lead you to more clues while information is held be the people all around you and this information is what can lead you to what you are really looking form._

Jughead had a very normal day at school. He went to classes, talked to people he didn’t know, avoided anyone who wore one of those stupid yellow and blue Leatherman jackets (except of Archie). He eat lunch with Betty, Veronica, Archie and Kevin, he of course stole all the food they did not want or were not fast enough to eat, no need to let good food go to waste. Went to more classes and then met Betty in the ridiculously clean Blue and Gold offices to discuss the Jason case.

When Jughead arrived at the Blue and Gold, Betty was pacing back and forth in front of a desk that had an old looking computer and printer on it.

“Hey Betts.” Jughead greeted making her jump 3 feet in the air, making him laugh. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you, I was just saying hi and letting you know I was here.” He was trying to stop laughing but it seemed to be impossible, at least as long as she was looking at him with wide deer eyes.

“It’s OK. I just didn’t hear you come in. How were your last periods?” Betty asked trying to get her heart to stop beating so fast.

“They were fine, had AP English and History. Both very interesting subjects.” He had finally stopped laughing and started to walk towards the desk that Betty was now leaning on. This made Betty straighten up and take a breath. She both wanted him to stop walking and to come closer. He stopped just an arms reach in front of her. “So what are we doing today?”

“What exactly to you know about Jason Blossoms death?” She asked him.

“Just what I have heard around school and the town.” 

“Which is what exactly?”

“On the 4th of July just after dawn, Jason and his twin sister Cheryl Blossom drive out to Sweet Water River for an early morning boat ride. The next thing that happened for sure was that Dylan Dooly was leading Riverdale Boy Scout trope…”

“Dilton Doiley.” Betty interrupted

“What?”

“His name is Dilton Doiley not Dylan Dooly.” She explained “It doesn’t matter continue.

“Um. Dilton Doiley was leading the Riverdale Boy Scouts on a bird watching extradition. Which in my opinion is a very boring way to spend a day.” Jughead looked thoughtful for a moment “I really have to thank my mother for making me join the Boy Scouts when I was younger.”

“Jughead” Betty said jolting him out of the thank you speech he was thinking about giving his mother.

“Right sorry. The Boy Scouts found Cheryl Blossom by the rivers edge. The Riverdale’s sheriff department drained Sweet Water River for Jason’s body, but of course they never found it. A week later the Blossom family buried an empty casket and his death was ruled an accident. However about a month later Kevin and Moose found his body in the river with a hole in his head proving that Cheryl lied, she then clamed to have heard a gun shot, a statement that was later backed up by Archie. And that is all I know.”

“Excellent. You are all caught up.” Betty said happily. “So I have your first assignment. There is one person who was at the river on July 4 that no one is talking about.”

Suddenly Jughead understood why Betty wanted him to get the name right. “Dilton Doiley, and his scouts.” He told her.

“Exactly.” She wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it the Jughead. “That is the address of the scouts house. Good luck.”

Jughead gave her a smile that gave her butterflies, he nodded a goodbye and left the room.

***** Scout House*****

“Dead. You are all dead.” Said the boy that was pacing in front of a line of scouts, they were all wearing brown, knee high socks and shots. Jughead thought that there should be a law against people over the age of 5 dressing like that. He made the educated guess that the boy who was talking was Dilton Doily.

“At ease Doily.” He said making Dilton spin in surprise. “I am writing an article for the Blue and Gold, was hoping you could help.”

Dilton looked at him for a few seconds then yelled “dismissed” to the other scouts making them all run away to a safe distance. Jughead did not like this boy very much.

“Cheryl and Archie both claim to have heard a gun shot on July 4th but they don’t know who fired…”

“Sheriff Keller already asked me about this and like I told him, my scouts and I didn’t hear anything weird.”

Jughead swallowed he REALLY did not like this guy. He now understood why Betty didn’t come to speak to the scout leader herself. “Well did you see anything weird?”

“A white wing cross bill, a longer eared owl. OH and Cheryl sitting by the river soaking wet.” Doily told him, but Jughead was not really paying attention he was to busy watching this one younger scout that kept looking at him.

“Thank you Doily. You have been no help at all, really living up to the Teen Boy Scout name.” Jughead said before leaving. He knew what he had to do. He had to talk to that scout.

****POP’s *****

It was dark by the time Jughead made it to POP’s to apply for the bus boy job. Not that the time mattered, POP’s was open 24hr. As Jughead entered he took a quick look around. The place was still quite busy, families and friends sitting and eating, talking and making out. Nothing of great interest until he saw the scout.

The boy was just ordering dinner with a man Jughead could only assume was his father. This was perfect, all Jughead had to do was wait until the right moment and then he could speak to the scout.

Jughead went to the counter and asked for the manager.

“How can I help you?” Jughead looked up from the menu to see Pop himself in front of him. “Oh hello, I believe it was Jughead, right?” Pop asked him. “Are you here to apply for the bus boy position?”

“Hello. Yes I am.” Jughead started “I am both Jughead and here to apply for the position.”

“Well both Jughead why do you want this job.” He asked trying to figure Jughead out. The young man in the beanie looked so familiar, Pop just didn’t know why.

“I could lie to you and say that it was is my dream to clean up after people but to be honest I need the money to help my mother pay the bills.” Jughead told him not bothering to lie.

“As good a reason as any,” Pop said. “OK” he pulled out a form from behind the counter. “First name?” 

“I Like to go by Jughead is that OK?”

“Jughead it is” Pop wrote it down on the form. “Last name?”

“Wilkin” This made Pop pours

“Wilkin? Is Gladys Wilkin your mother?” Pop asked him.

“Yes do you know her?”

“She came in here all the time when she was in school with her friends” Pop looked at Jughead starting to understand why he looked familiar. “Age?”

“I am almost 16.”

“Almost 16” Pop understood. Jughead did not remind him of his mother, he reminded Pop of his father. “Can you start on Saturday?”

“Yes I can” Jughead told him happily 

“I will see you then.” Pop then looked at the menu. “Is there anything I can get you?”

“Just some fries, thank you.”

“Coming right up.”

Jughead sat and ate the chips as he watched the Boy Scout and his father have diner. When the boy’s father went to pay Jughead made his move. Jughead squatted in the father spot and decided to steal the cherry off the top of the Sunday.

“What the hell man” The scout said raising his hands.

“I saw the way you looked at me, during training today. You’re hiding something.” Jughead told him as he stole the scouts Sunday and picked up a spoon.

“Ok. It’s Scout master Doily, he lied.”

“About what?” Juggie asked taking a spoon full of Sunday and eating it.

“The gun shot. It was him. He was teaching use how to shot targets.” This made Jughead stop eating the Sunday. Finding the truth was more important then food. For now.

“Dilton Doily, Fired the gun on July 4th?” Jughead asked trying to understand.

“He’s a hard core survivalist. He believes that if we don’t protect ourselves no one will.”

“Thank you for your time.” Jughead told him before taking one more scoop of the Sunday and leaving the table.

Jughead paid his bill and left to walk home. He had a lot to tell Betty tomorrow. It may have been the fact the Jughead had so much on his mind that he did not notice that he was being watched as he went into his house.

Across the street from the Wilkin’s house stood FP and Penny in their leather serpent jacket, watching Jughead.

To be continued… 

Next chapter: The Beginning Of Plans Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone who left a comment and to all the people how have hit the kudos button.


	8. The Beginning Of Plans Part 2

**Chapter 8 The Beginning Of Plans Part 2**

_In life when you have to make a decision you will always have 3 choices. The first is the right choice, which is usually physically easy but emotionally hard. The second is the wrong choice, which is normal, both physically and emotionally easy but will hurt a lot of people. And then there is the third choice the really wrong choice which is a lot like the wrong choice only there is a lawyer there to make sure that only the people they care about doesn’t get hurt while everyone else burns._

“You have a son.” Penny tells FP in the private room at the back of the Whyte Wyrm. Letting FP know what she found out about his ex was by far the least fun thing they had done in this room. “At least I think he may be your son. He is the right age and she must have named him after you for a reason.” Penny was studying him, trying to figure out what he was thinking, trying to figure out what to do. Suddenly FP was heading towards the door. Penny stood up to try and stop him “What are you doing?”

“I am going to and find out what the HELL is going on.” He explained, “I am going to find out why she kept the boy a secret.” He made a move to push her out of the way but Penny was quick and pushed him backwards first.

“Do you really think that is a good idea? Just think about it, if you run over there and demand answers, she would just lie to you. She could just tell that she liked the name.” Penny told him.

“You think she likes the name Forsythe Pendleton. No one likes that name. I don’t like the name and it’s my name. There is only one reason she would name her son after me. If he was my son.” FP was getting annoyed, he just wanted to figure out what was happening.

“OK your right, you do have a really stupid name. But we have no proof that he is your son. We have to play this smart. Sit down so we can figure this out, together, like we always do.” Penny was trying to make sure that FP didn’t do something stupid. Thankfully FP decided to listen to her and sat down on the couch. “OK first things first. Do you want him to be your son?”

“I don’t know. I would like to know if he is my son, and if he is…” FP was trying to think, figure it all out. Did he want a son? If so did he want one that was already a teenager? “If he is mine I think I would at least like to know a little about him. How old is he again?” FP asked

“He should be 16 in October.” Penny sat down next to him on the couch. “Well, we should first do a DNA test to make sure that he is yours. All we have to do is somehow get some of his hair.” Penny looked a little confused, which made FP smile he liked it when she couldn’t quite figure out what to do, it reminded him that she was human. 

“You clearly don’t want Gladys knowing that we know about Forsythe, so how are we going to get a hair sample?” He asked taking her hand and kissing it.

Penny smiled at him “I think there is a way to get a hair sample and to gather some information on him without Gladys knowing, but there is a chance that you might not like it.” 

“What is it?”

“There are many young serpents that are around his age and owe me. We can ask one or two of them to get close to him. Close enough to learn about him, close enough to accidently pull out some hairs.” She told him not knowing if he would like the idea or hate it. 

“Say we do that, what do we do if the DNA test comes back positive, what happens then?” he asks still holding her hand. 

Penny smiles at him, happy that he was considering her proposal. “Why don’t we just figure it out one step at a time. We do the DNA test and if its negative we forget about the boy and your ex’s terrible naming skills.”

“And if it is positive?” FP asks

“Then we figure it out and try even harder to forget your ex’s terrible naming skills.” This made FP laugh.

“OK, so which of the kids do you think we should send? They have to be able to get close to him without causing suspicion. Preferably someone who can hide their serpent connection to not freak him out. I’m sure he as already heard bad things about us.” FP didn’t know the young serpents very well. The only one he did know was Joaquin and he was already busy getting close to the sheriffs kid. Maybe they were using this play too much. 

“Toni Topaz.” Penny told him. “She is smart and will be able to hide the fact that she is a serpent. It should also help that she is quite attractive, and if she needs help she will know which of the other kids will be able to help out.”

“Topaz. Any relation to Thomas?” 

“Granddaughter. Will that be problem?” Penny asks

“No, not if she can do the job properly.” FP told her. “Do you know where is she now?”

Penny just pointed at the door and said. “She’s the bar tender.” 

“Our bar tender is a teenage girl? No wonder so many of us are alcoholics.” FP told her. Penny lightly hit him.

“I will go and get her.” Penny said as she got up and left the room to go and get Toni. A few minutes later penny re-entered the room followed by a teenage girl with pink streaks in her hair. FP had met her, she was the bartender that always made sure that his and Penny’s drinks were never empty. She was a smart kid.

“Hello Toni.” FP lent forward out of the shadows so she would be able to see him better. “I hear you are a very smart young lady. Which is why I have a job for you.”

***** Later*****

“Do you think she will be able to do this?” FP asked Penny as they exited the bar.

“I told you, she is a smart kid, she will be able to do this.” Penny turned to look FP in the eye. “And even if she wasn’t smart, we are sending an attractive girl to go and spy on a teenage boy. He will not notice anything other then how pretty she is.”

FP looked at her and then at the house across the road. “You really not giving him very much credit. You told me you haven’t met the boy, how do you know he’s even interested in women?”

“I don’t which is why I picked a smart attractive girl and not just an attractive girl.” 

“Do you think we ask the kids to spy to much? Joaquin is spying on the sheriffs kid and now Toni is going to spy on a kid who may or may not be my son.” FP asked sounding only mildly concerned.

“We’re giving them life skills.” Penny told him. Suddenly Penny grabbed his arm, she was staring across the road “ I think that’s him.” She said pointing out a teenage boy wearing a black jacket and what looked like a beanie.

“That’s him,” FP said as the boy turned and headed into the Wilkin house. “This plan better work.” He told Penny before heading towards the trailer park. Trying to figure out what he wanted and why he was hoping he was the father of Gladys’s son.

To be continued… 

Next chapter: The Dog and The Girl With The Pink Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much. This story now has 50+ kudos which is completely awesome so thank you. Hope you Like the chapter.


	9. The Dog And The Girl With The Pink Hair

**Chapter 9 The Dog And The Girl With The Pink Hair**

_Dogs, mans best friend. Do you know why they say that? It’s because once you gain their trust they will always be there for you and never willingly hurt you. Humans are not so kind. I mean yeah sometimes they come into you life by accident and it can be the best thing that ever happened, but sometimes it is not accident that they are in your life. At time like that I wish I had a dog._

The Friday started like every other day. Jughead was woken up by his mothers to cheerful wake up song “getting up time”. He got ready for the last day of his first week at Riverdale High. he somehow made it through the week mostly thanks to Betty, and went down to breakfast. I wasn’t unit he left the house and was out the front gate that things started to change from normal. 

He was just out the front gate when he was tackled be a massive dribbling dog. As he hit the ground he show a pair of legs covered in tights running towards him.

“No Hotdog. Bad boy. Get off him, let him up.” Said a female voice. The massive dog was pulled off him and he saw a girl around his age standing in front of him. She was wearing tights and denim short shorts with black singlet and a grey jacket. She hand pink streaks in her brown wavy hair, which was loss and hung around her shoulders and she had on a red kitted cap. She held out her hand, which Jughead gladly excepted, and helped him to his feet. “I am so sorry about that, Hotdog just really likes new people. I’m Toni by the way.”

“Hi Toni, I’m Jughead and don’t worry I’ve always liked dog.” Jughead told her as he gave Hotdog a pat on the head, which the dog seemed to appreciate. Hotdog lent his head into Jughead hand for more pats.

“He is likable.” She said smiling at him. “Are you on your way somewhere?”

“I’m just heading to school.”

“Oh. I didn’t know we were getting a new kid. Friday is an odd day to start ” Toni was normally the one to show new kids around Southside high which made it very strange that the school did not tell her about Jughead and that she had to found out about Jughead from FP, even if he did call his Forsythe. 

“Oh, no I go to Riverdale High I started there on Monday.” This made Toni look between him and the house.

“Do you not live here.” She said pointing at the house. “Or are you just trying to rob the poor?” she then crossed her arms and stared at him.

Jughead nodded “Isn’t that how it works? The rich steal from the poor.” He joked then added “I live here.”

“Then how are you at Riverdale instead of Southside?” She asked. 

“You are the second person to ask me that. I tis were my mum enrolled me.”

“But you live on the South Side.”

“Maybe people should just stop thinking about it so hard. I go to the school I go to.” Jughead told her. He really did not understand why it was such a big deal.

“Right. Walk you to the bus stop? It’s the bear minimum I can do after Hotdog took you out.” She said pointing at the bus stop at the end of the road. 

“Sure if you want.”

“So what do you do?” Toni asked, “I mean I know you go to school but what else do you do, any hobbies? A job?”

Jughead looked sideways at her wondering why she was so interested after all they had just met. Maybe she was just trying to make up for her dog taking him down. “I work on the school news paper, I like writing. As for work I will be starting work at POP’s tomorrow. How about you any hobbies or a job?”

“I’m a photographer, not for my school news paper mostly due to the fact that my school doesn’t have a school news paper. And I work as a waitress at this little place on the south side, I doubt you have ever been there.” She told. In truth Toni worked as a bar tender at the Whyte Wyrm but if she told Jughead that he would know that she was a serpent, and that was something she was told to keep secret.

“Photography that’s cool. You any good?”

“I think so, but the only people to judge me are my friends and I don’t think they would be brave enough to tell me if I suck.” Toni shrugged “I slap.” She told him.

“I See.” Before Jughead could say anything else his bus pulled into the bus stop putting an end to there conversation. “This is me. It was nice meeting you Toni. Hotdog maybe next time don’t tackle me.” Jughead said as he boarding the bus.

“I was really nice meeting you, and again sorry about Hotdog.” Toni waved as the bus door closed.

After Jughead’s bus was out of site Toni knelt down and made sure the Hotdog got a good pat. “Good boy, you did a great job.” She told him. All she had to do know was stay in Jughead’s life and feed information to FP, and to make it easier she knew where he would be tomorrow, working at POP’s. And while she was gathering information on Jughead, she was also going to figure out way he was so important to the serpent king.

***** Riverdale High*****

Jughead found Dilton Doyle alone in the library, which was perfect because Jughead really needed to take to him alone. Jughead walked over and sat down across from Dilton.

“Hello Dilton.” Jughead crossed his arms on the desk and leaning forward he lowered his voice. “I talked to one of your scouts, I know you fired the gun. So your both a liar and a public menace.”

Dilton looked a little scared at this. “So what if I did? I was doing the adventure scouts a favor. Someone needs to teach them how to stand their ground, the way this town is going…”

“Save it for your statement.” Jughead interrupted. “Which you can give to sheriff Keller or to me. I suggest the latter.” Jughead got up. “Blue and gold offices after classes today.” He walked away and went to find Betty to inform her that he got a new lead in the Jason investigation. 

**** Blue and Gold*****

Both Jughead and Betty were in the Blue and Gold office when Dilton arrived.

“Oh good you’re here. I was starting to get worried that I was going to have to call the sheriff.” Jughead said, he then pointed at the seat in front of him, indicating that Dilton should sit. He did.

“If you publish a story that says I fired that gun, my life will be ruined.” Dilton told them. “I will be banished from the adventure scouts, and charged with a misdemeanor.” He paused and looks at both Jughead and Betty. “So what if I have a better story?”

Jughead turned to Betty who struggled. He them looked back at Dilton waiting for him to continue.

“If I tell you what I know promise me the gun shots stay between use.” Dilton looked at them waiting for an answer.

Betty moved so that she was now in front of Dilton and sat on the desk next to Jughead. “You have our word. As journalists.” She told Dilton, Jughead nodded in agreement.  
“I saw something at sweet water river. Something nobody else saw.” Dilton lend forward in his chair. “Ms. Grundy’s car by the rivers edge. She was there.” 

“Thank you Dilton. Don’t worry we will not publish the story about you.” Betty told him as she led him to the door. Dilton nodded and left. Betty turned back to Jughead looking worried. 

“So, who is Ms. Grundy? And why is the fact the she was at the river freak you out so much?” Jughead asked

“Ms. Grundy is the music teacher, and the fact that she was at the river doesn’t freak me out, it’s the fact that I know that someone else was at the river that day to.” Betty was looking off into space but know she was looking straight at him “and they could have been there together.”

“Who else was there?”

Betty took a deep breath “Archie Andrews” she told him, and even though Jughead was shocked the only think He could think was ‘well that explains some stuff.”

To be continued… 

Next chapter: The Good, The Bad and The Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading and a special thank you to Megers82 I am so glad that you are enjoying the story.


	10. The Good, The Bad and The Diner

**Chapter 10 The Good, The Bad and The Diner**

_As the game says life is strange. New town, new friends and a new situation I never thought I would find myself in. What do you do when one new friend might be in trouble and another one wants you to wait for more information before confronting him?_

Jughead was still thinking about Archie and whether or not he was dating the music teacher when he showed up at Pop’s for his first shift on Saturday. Betty had asked Jughead not to do anything until she had a chance to talk to him, Jughead agreed even though all he wanted to do was go to Archie’s house and find out if Betty’s theory was true. However Jughead new that Betty should be the one to talk to him, she is his best friend and he is more likely to talk to her.

“Good morning Jughead” Pop greeted him as he walked through the front doors of the diner.

“Morning Pop, Where do you want me to start?” Jughead asked.

Pop chuckled. “Straight down to business. Ok. You can start by collecting the dirty plates, use that container to carry them” Pop pointed at a blue container beside the counter. “Then you can wipe down the tables. Just put the dishes in the kitchen. If you have any questions don’t hesitate to ask”. 

“Simple enough.” Jughead said as he picked up the container from beside the counter and started to collect all the dirty plates and wipe down all the dirty tables.  
Around lunch time the pink hair girl ‘Toni? Yes Toni’ Jughead thought came into the diner gave him a wave ordered something at the counter and then sat at a table near a window. Jughead headed towards her table. 

“Hey. No dog this time?” Jughead asked making a show of looking around “He’s not going to tackle me again is he?”

“No. No Hotdog.” She told him smiling. “I am sure he has broken into someone’s house and is fast asleep on their couch.” Jughead laughed at this, which made Toni look at him with a very serious expression on her face. “Don’t laugh, he really does do that. It’s really weird.”

“Well he seems to be an extremely friendly dog, He may just think that everybody loves him and wants to take care of him.” Jughead told her trying to hold back laughter.

“That is very possible.” She said nodding her head. “But enough about Hotdog, let talk about you and the fact that you decided to wear that beanie to work.” Toni reach up and pulled the beanie off his head. 

“Hey give that back “ Jughead said trying to get his beanie back. 

Toni held it just out of his reach. “But I like your hair.” She said as she ruffled his hair. As she pulled her hand away he felt his hair get pulled with it.

“Ow”

“Sorry, your hair got caught in my ring.” She explained just as her food arrived.

“I should let you eat and get back to work.” Jughead told her. “I was nice seeing you.”

“You to. I’ll wave when I am leaving.” 

As Jughead walked away he glanced back and saw Toni putting away a small plastic zip lock, she then looked out the window and seemed to nod. Maybe it was because Jughead didn’t know her very well but he couldn’t help thinking that she was a little strange and full of secrets. 

***** Later ***** 

Toni had left shortly after eating her meal giving a quick wave as she left. The rest of Jughead’s shift had been a bit boring, and he had a little issue with some red head and her friends, but hey he was making some much-needed money. 

Just as Jughead’s shift ended Betty walked in with her friends Veronica and Kevin. Betty had her hair tied up in her signature ponytail, she was wearing a pink sweater and skinny jeans. While Kevin and Veronica seemed to have gone for a dark twin look, both were wearing navy tops and black jackets or what looked like a cloak in Veronica’s case, they finished their outfits with black pants or skirt. Seriously did they coordinate on purpose? Is one of them spying on the other to make sure they dress the same? Or was it just a really weird coincidence?

“Hey Jughead. How was your first day?” Betty asked him the second she laid eyes on him.

“It was fine, just finished actually.” He told her and gave a wave to Kevin and Veronica “Hey.” He then lowered his voice so only Betty could hear him. “Have you talked to Archie yet?”

“No, not yet.” She whispered back, then at a normal volume. “You should join us” extending her arm to show the table Veronica and Kevin had made themselves comfortable at.

“Yeah Jughead, join us.” Called Veronica having clearly heard Betty’s invitation. Jughead looked at Kevin who was nodding.

Jughead took a deep breath and nodded “OK” he then followed Betty to the table and slide into the booth taking the seat next to the window and Betty. 

“So Jughead how was your first week?” Asked Kevin.

“It was fine. A lot like my last school, you know classes, people, a murder to solve. Same old, same old.” 

“Man rotten luck being in 2 towns that have unsolved murders of teenagers.” Kevin said smiling at him.

All Jughead could do was laugh at that. Kevin was funnier and possible sassier then he originally thought.

“So Jug-head” Veronica said slowly, sounding out his name. “I hear you joined the school news paper.” Veronica may have been facing Jughead but her eyes were on Betty. “So you’re a writer? Or was there another reason?”

“I’m a writer.” Jughead told her with a sideways look at Betty. The answer seemed to displease Veronica.

“I see.” She said now looking Jughead in the eye. She was not blinking; it was kind of creepy. “What are you doing next Friday?”

“Um. Nothing that I know of.” Jughead told her slowly. Kevin seemed to be watching their conversation with a look of amusement on his face, while Betty seemed to look a little confused.

“Excellent. Now you have plans.” Victoria told him. “The drive in will be shutting down next week and their last showing will be on Friday. Everybody is going and now, as a thank you for covering my mother’s day shift, you are to.” She then smiled and looked at Betty. “Betty will need someone to… Help her write an article about it for the blue and gold.”

“VERONICA.” Betty said loudly. “You can’t just make peoples plans for then” Betty then look at Jughead “I mean you are always welcome to come if you wish, just don’t let her force you.”

“I wasn’t forcing him to do anything. If Jughead doesn’t want to come he doesn’t have to.” Veronica told her matter-of-factly.

“It’s OK.” Jughead said “Is everyone going as a group?” he asked

“Yeah Betty, Veronica and I were going to go together. But 4 is a nice round number.” Kevin told him. “They will be playing some old movie called ‘The Outsiders’ bit on the nose if you ask me.”

“I love old movies. Sounds like fun.”

“Great” Said both Kevin and Veronica.

“You don’t have to” Said Betty.

Just then the door to POP’s opened.

“Now that’s an odd combo of people.” Kevin said making Jughead and Betty turn around. Archie had just entered the diner with Miss Grundy and a man Jughead thought could be his father.

“I’ll be right back.” Betty told them. 

This made Jughead reach out and try to gap her arm “No don’t, wait”, but she was already out of the booth and walking over to Archie’s table.

“Wait what’s happening?” asked Kevin.

The next thing Jughead new Betty and Archie were walking outside together. Jughead, Kevin and Veronica all looked out the window to see what was going on.

“What is going on out there? Is it about me?” Veronica asked.

“I have an inkling, and no.” Jughead told her “Also I would let it go.”

“Yes but you are you and I am me.” She told him “You do you girl I’ll be back.” She then got up and followed Archie and Betty outside. 

“I Love her.” Kevin told Jughead “I honestly can’t remember what it was like before she got here.”

Today was shaping out to be an interesting day. Good, bad and of course a new job and a diner full of drama.

To be continued… 

Next chapter: The Man With The Double Headed Serpent.


	11. The Man With The Double Headed Serpent.

**Chapter 11 The Man With The Double Headed Serpent.**

_All societies have a leader. It could be a president, prime ministers, a king or queen or even a dictator. At Riverdale high school we seem to have a queen bee. To be a leader all you seem to have to do is be loud and be ok with stepping on everyone who is in your way or might get into your way. After all ‘heavy is the head that wears the crown’ or so Shakespeare said._

Jughead and Kevin were still inside watching Archie and Betty talking. Betty seemed to be giving him one of her you-can-tell-me-anything-I-am-your-friend looks and using a lot of hand movement. Did she always use her hands so much? Jughead wondered. Betty suddenly looked shocked and Veronica was walking towards them looking like she had just witnessed a scandal. ‘I guess our theory was right’ thought Jughead.

“So what are they talking about?” Kevin asked Jughead. Jughead looked at Kevin who looked like he was trying to push through the window.

“I am not a hundred percent sure.” He told him while he scanned the rest of the car park. A red car at the other side of the parking lot caught his attention. There were three girls sitting in it and one of them seemed to be the red headed girl that had caused a little trouble for him when during his shift. From what Jughead could tell she was either making a show of reading a text or taking a selfie. His money was on the selfie. “Kevin, Who is that red head?” 

“Who?” Kevin asked leaning over to try and get a better look. “Oh… That is Cheryl Blossom. She is the twin sister of Jason Blossom, the boy who was murdered.” Kevin looked at Jughead. “Why?”

“I had some trouble with her earlier.”

“What happened?” Kevin asked excitedly. 

“Oh, you know dish throwing, crying and a robbery.” Jughead told Kevin very seriously.

“Really?”

“No. She called me a hobo and very loudly let everyone know that she thought, just because I live on the Southside, that I was a thief and everyone should watch their money. It would have been fine if I wasn’t on the other side of the diner when she did it.” Jughead had dealt with mean girls before but this Cheryl chick seemed to take it to a whole new level. She seemed to want to crown herself queen bee by being a class A ... anyway Jughead was sure there was a reason she seemed to want to be the center of attention all the time. 

“Yeah Cheryl does that. She seems to think we are all living in a 90’s teen movie or something.”

Just then there was a loud screech from outside. A car had just pulled up in front of Betty, Veronica and Archie. There was a blond woman inside that did not seem happy, Betty then got into the car and they drove off.

“That Betty’s mother?” Jughead asked Kevin. 

“Yeah. She is a tough woman to please. Anything less then perfection is not good enough. Betty always has to be perfect.”

“Tough woman sounds right.” Jughead had no idea what it must be like to grow up with a mother like that. His mother had always been supportive, sure she wanted him to do his best but she never expected him to be the best, to be perfect. “I should start heading home or my mum will be worried.” He said getting up “I’ll see you.”

“See you at school Jughead.” Kevin said giving a goodbye wave.

As Jughead exited the diner he looked over to where Veronica and Archie had been, they had left without him noticing probably right after Betty. He walked through the parking lot and turned the corner. 

Bang. 

Jughead hit the floor, he had just walked straight into someone. 

“I am so sorry I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” He said 

As he looked up and saw a man’s back. His eye widened. The man was wearing a leather jacket that had a 2 headed snake on it in the shape of an ‘S’. ‘Shit’ he thought ‘I just walked into a serpent.’ One of the people his mother told him to avoid at and not antagonize. 

The man in front of him turned around. He must had been in his forties, he was a tall man with a slight muscular build. He had short black hair, or was it dark brown? He had a stubbly beard and light brown eyes. He had a look of anger that quickly changed to shock and surprise the moment he spotted Jughead on the floor.

“Are you alright boy?” The man asked in a gruff voice and offered his hand to Jughead.

“I’m fine, thanks.” Jughead told him, taking his hand and getting pulled to his feet. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention to were I was going.”

“That’s fine, but you should pay more attention to your surrounding, especially in this town.” The man was staring at Jughead and he wasn’t sure if it was his imagination but the man seemed to be trying to find something in his face. 

This man was kind of creeping Jughead out, he wanted to get away from him and get home as fast as possible.

“Right. Well sorry again for walking into you, I will be more careful to keep an eye on my surroundings from now on.” Jughead told him as he started to walk around him.

“You do that.” He said letting Jughead pass. As Jughead was about to turn another corner, being carful not to walk into anyone, the man called after him “And tell Gladys I said Hi.”

Jughead spun around, but the man was gone. Who was that man and how does he know mum? Jughead turned and walking faster now headed straight home. His very much wanted to ask his mother some questions.

**** Toni ****

Toni felt terrible, as she walked out of the diner and got into the car with Penny. Jughead had been nothing but nice to her, he really did seem like a great guy and all she had done, since before she had even met him in person, was betray him. She had pretended to be his friend and then ripped out some of his hair, and she had no idea what for, but she was sure it wasn’t for anything good.

“You got it?” Penny asked her

All Toni could do was nod and take a deep breath to try and steady herself.

“Good. Give it to me.” Penny told her extending her had out to Toni so she could give her the bag.

“Why do you want some of his hair anyway?” Toni asked before she could stop herself.

“That is non of your concern. Anyway why would it mean anything to you? The only reason you are talking to him is to keep an eye on him and get to know him so you can report back to us. Me and FP. Your leader. Now. Hand. It. Over.” Penny told her starting to get frustrated. 

“He’s a good guy.” Toni said pulling out the small zip lock bag she had put the hair she had pulled from Jughead’s head in. “your not trying to frame him for something are you?”

Penny rolled her eyes. “No, why would we want to frame him for something? And even if we did there would be no point, he has only been in town for like a week. Now for the last time give it.”

Toni put the bag in her hand. “There” she said guilty.

“Oh. Is little Toni feeling bad? Well suck it up and keep doing your job, or else. Doe you understand?”

Toni nodded.

“Tell me you understand.” Penny told her

“I understand.”

“Good. Now get out. We will talk again soon.”

Toni got out of the car. The second she shut the door Penny sped of, Toni had to jump back to avoid the back wheel. With one last sad look at the diner and the boy in the beanie who now worked there, Toni headed home.

To be continued… 

Next chapter: The Mother and The Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, I hope you like the new chapter. Just letting you know I will not be updating again until the new year, but don't worry I will be back. So everybody have a great holiday season and a great new year.


	12. The Mother and The Son.

**Chapter 12 The Mother and The Son.**

_Connections are a complicated and extremely important thing that all people have. Whether it be a connection between family, friends or even a romantic connection. Parents and children always have a special connection, a special way of talking to each other and understanding one another._

Gladys had to admit that she was very impressed with her son. They had only been in town for a month and he had already joined the school news paper, made friends and gotten a job, which she hoped was not interfering with his school work. While all Gladys had done was get a quote on the house and stacked shelves at the library, she had helped 1 or 2 people find a book they were looking for, but most people used computers nowadays so the library was mostly empty.

Today her son had started his job at POP’s diner, she hoped he would be ok. She knew that some people in this town would give him a hard time just because he lived on the Southside.

Instead of working Gladys spent the day cleaning and going grocery shopping. Just around the time she was going to start making dinner a text came in from Jughead informing her that he would be home late as he was dinning with friends or as he put it ‘Home late. Eating with friends’. He knew how to get to the point when he really wanted to. So Gladys just heated up some chicken, mashed potatoes and carrots. 

Gladys had just made herself a cup of tea and was staling in front of the TV when Jughead got home.

“Hey. How was your first day at work?” she asked as she turned to look at him. Jughead looked out of breath and a little worried. Gladys got up “Are you ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine. Work was… fine, there was a little problem but nothing major…” 

“Problem? What problem?” Gladys interrupted. 

“Just a girl I go to school with trying to get some attention, nothing major.” Jughead walked over to the couch and sat down. “On my way home I walked into someone. I mean I literally walked into someone and he told me to tell you Hi” 

“Who?” Gladys asked as she sat down next to him. She hoped he had just walked into Fred. Gladys knew that Jughead was friends with his son and Fred knew that Jughead was her son.  
“I don’t know, we didn’t exchange names. Which is why it kind of freaked me out when he told me to tell you hi. I’m not sure how he knew that I was related to you, or at least that I know you.”

Gladys swallowed. That did not sound like Fred. “What did he look like?” she asked.

“Um… He was mid to late forties… Tall” Jughead closed his eyes to better remember the man, “Short hair black or dark brown and a stubbly beard.” Jughead looked down at his knees. “Mum. He’s is one of the people that visit the bar across the road. He was wearing a jacket with a serpent on it.” Jughead then looked at his mother “I did what you told me to do. I was polite and ended the conversation as fast as possible.”

“OK. Good job.” Gladys was trying to think. “Jughead, the mans jacket did it have a snake eating its own tail.” Please say yes Gladys thought.

“No. It was a double headed snake.” 

Oh shit, he knows. FP knows about Jughead. Gladys thought. She licked her lips and took a deep breath. “Jughead, did he call you by your name?”

“No. Mum how do you know him?”

“We went to school together.” She told him. It wasn’t technically a lie, they did go to the same school but FP had been a few years ahead of her.

“He seems older then you.” Jughead told her.

Damn how did she forget how smart her own kid was? Gladys did the only thing she could think of she smiled, flipped her hair and said “You don’t have to try and flatter me, your not in any trouble.”

Jughead laughed. “Ok mum if you don’t want to tell me that’s fine, just let me know one thing. Are we safe?”

Are we safe? Are we? Gladys thought. She then looked at Jughead, if FP knew about Jughead and who he really is then Gladys didn’t need to worry FP would never hurt him. But dose FP know who Jughead is or just that he is her son? 

“Don’t worry Juggie, you are safe there is no need to worry.” She told him “Now forget about him and come watch something stupid with me.”

Jughead smiled and picked up the remote and started flicking through the channels until he found something to watch.

They were half way through an episode of Twin Peaks when Jughead received a text from Betty. ‘We were right’ was all it said. Damn. Next week was going to be a lot of work.

****Tattoo Parlor****

FP walked straight into Penny’s office forgetting to check if she was with a client or not. Luckily she wasn’t with a client. The last time he had walked in on her when she was with a client she’d made him pay.

“Evening” He said as he took a seat “I got your text. You got something?”

“You think that’s a proper hello do you?” She said leaning over the desk. FP rolled his eyes and kissed her.

“Good evening. How was your day?” He then asked.

“Evening sweet heart. My day was good, I have something I think you might like.” She said reaching into her desk.

FP watched as she pulled a small zip lock bag from her desk.

“I told you Toni was a smart girl, she got a hair sample from the boy.” Penny told him with a smile on her face. “I need a sample from you and then I can send them off to be tested.”

“That was fast,” He told her.

“I thought you would be happy to get this all sorted out.” She said handing him a second zip lock bag. “I need a hair sample.”

Pulled out some of his hair and put it in the bag. 

“I met him.” FP told Penny. “Gladys’s son I met him.”

“I thought I told you it would be best to stay away from him for now.” She said a little panicked.

“I know but it was an accident. He wasn’t paying attention and just walked right into me.” He told her truthfully. “Don’t worry, he doesn’t know who I am.”

Penny nodded “Good. I will send these samples off on Monday.” She looked and FP and smiled. “Lets get dinner.”

To be continued… 

Next chapter: Finding EX’s and Helping Blondes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody. I hope you all had a great holiday season and are enjoying the new year.


	13. Finding EX’s and Helping Blondes

**Chapter 13 Finding EX’s and Helping Blondes**

_What would you do to protect the people you love? Would you walk into a lion’s den? Into a snake pit? Or would you run, tail between your legs to save your self and sacrifice the person you were meant to protect? To truly love someone means that you can never abandon them, and you have to protect them even if they don’t know that they are in danger._

Sunday past quickly. Jughead had asked not more questions about the man, which was something Gladys was both happy and terrified about. She was happy because her son realized that she did not wish to talk about him and terrified because it meant that he would go looking for the answers himself.

This is what was on Gladys’s mind as she headed to work on Monday and Tuesday. By Wednesday she had decided to try and sort out the issue out. She had to wait until she was sure that FP was either at the Whyte Wyrm or leaving it. Or she could find out were he lived and confront him there, but both of those choices seemed too risky. She remembered the day he stopped by her house and she gave him her number, why hadn’t she gotten his number?

Fred. He would have FP’s number right? Unless he changed it after Fred fired him, but she doubted it, FP would never be bothered enough to change his number. Picking up the phone she called Fred.

“Andrews Construction, Fred speaking.” 

“Hey Fred it’s Gladys.” 

“Hi Gladys, is every thing OK?” He asked sounding a little concerned.

“Yeah every thing is fine. I was just ringing to ask if you have FP’s number. I need to talk to him about something but have no way of getting in contact with him.” She told him in one breath.

“OH, yeah I have his number.” Fred told her “I can text it to you, if you’re sure you want to talk to him.” 

Gladys realized that Fred thought she wanted to tell FP about Jughead and the fact that he was FP’s son.

“Yeah I need it. I need to talk to him. It’s important.”

“Ok, I will text it.” Fred was Silent for a moment. “Look, I know it’s not my place, but I feel like I need to tell you that FP… He has gotten more and more dangerous throughout the years. I’m not sure I would ever want to let him near my son.” He told her.

“Don’t worry. He is going nowhere near Jughead. I just need to talk to him.” Gladys told him with conviction in her voice. “But thank you for caring.”

“Not problem, I’ll text the number. Good luck.” Fred told her before hanging up. A few minutes later the text containing FP’s number came in.

Gladys just stared at her phone for what felt like hours. Finally she closed her eyes, tried to calm herself and called the number. After about 5 rings the phone was answered.

“Who is this?” said the voice on the other side of the line.

“FP, it’s Gladys.” She told him, trying to sound braver then she felt. “We need to talk.”

There was silence. 

Finally FP answered. “Yes I think your right. We have loads to talk about.”

“Good.” Gladys said “Friday around 12. My place. See you then. “ She hung up before he could answer.

Friday. That gave her time to think about what to say, and Jughead would be at school. She would have to take a day off work, but that was ok, she had to do whatever it took to protect her son. 

*****Jughead*****

On Monday the first thing Jughead did when he got to school was hunt down Betty and find out what happened. He found her coming out of Ms. Grundy’s classroom, putting a note pad back in her bag.

“Hey” Jughead greeted “what happened on Saturday? What were you just doing with Ms. Grundy?”

“Blue and Gold. Now.” Was all she said walking passed him and heading straight to the paper room. Jughead followed her.

The minute he stepped into the room he shut the door and asked Betty what was happening.

“We were right.” Betty said. “Archie is with Ms. Grundy. So I interviewed her, don’t worry.” She said before Jughead could interject “She thinks I was interviewing her for a piece I am writing for the paper.” She stopped to take a breath

“And what did you find out?” 

“She was tutoring Jason Blossom.” She looked a little scared now “I think that Archie may be in trouble.”

“Jason Blossom. The guy that was murdered? Do you think she was with him like she’s with Archie?” Jughead asked.

“Yes and I don’t know?” Betty had started pacing.

“You don’t think that it was Ms. Grundy that killed Jason do you?” he asked

“I don’t know, but it is possible.” Betty stopped pacing “She might have killed Jason to cover up the fact that she had an affair with him.” The bell rang. “We have to get to class.” She said as she started for the door.

“Betty wait.” 

“We’ll talk later” She said as she left the room.

They didn’t talk again until Tuesday. When Betty told Jughead that she did a search online for Ms. Grundy, and all she found was a death notice for a Geraldine Grundy who had passed away from old age.

“It is so weird Jughead. She didn’t exist until she moved to Riverdale. I have no idea who she truly is.” 

By Wednesday Jughead realized that Betty would do anything to protect a friend, even brake into a car. 

“You did what?” Jughead asked

“I broke into a car” Betty told him again “Don’t worry Veronica was with me.”

“Oh good. I thought you committed a crime by yourself, but you brought Veronica with you. Thank god” Jughead told her is one of the most sarcastic voices Betty had ever heard.

“Don’t use that attitude with me.” She told him unhappily

“Sorry. What did you find?” 

“Her real name is Jennifer Gibson and she has a gun.” Betty told him.

“Ok. Call the police.” Jughead told her “They can look into this Jennifer Gibson and test the gun. Check it for finger prints and see it the bullet came from the gun.”

Betty was looking down at her hands “ We can’t call the police.” She told him.

“Why not?”

“It would hurt Archie.” She shifted uncomfortably “And she not longer has the gun.”

“What?” He asked to quite understanding.

“I took the gun.” She told him.

“WHAT?” Jughead asked again.

“I had to. I have to protect Archie.” She was pleading with Jughead trying to make him under stand.

“OK. Ok. We will figure this out.” Jughead told he. Putting his hand on her shoulder. All he was trying to do was let her know that he was there, but before he knew was has happening she was hugging him and crying on his shoulder.

Little did Jughead know that everything would be worked out by Friday. Not by him and not by Betty, but by to people who just wanted to protect their children and all the kids. 

To be continued… 

Next chapter: Friday Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody hope you like the new chapter. I would like to give a special shout out to Megers82 I am so glad you are enjoying the story.


	14. Friday Lunch

**Chapter 14 Friday Lunch**

_I grew up in a single parent household. I didn’t realize that other children had 2 parents until I was in the 2nd grade. It was about a year later when I first asked my mother about my father, she told me that he was someone she knew when she was in high school. It took me another few years to truly realize how young my mother was when compared to my friends mum’s, but that never mattered because my entire life there was one thing I knew for sure about my mum; she would do anything to protect me._

By Friday Gladys couldn’t help but think that she had made a horrible mistake. Maybe she could call FP and cancel? It was a total accident that lead him and Jughead to meet, right? Jughead wasn’t paying attention and had walked into FP, or had FP just made it look like Jughead was the one who walked into him when it was in fact the other way around.

After deciding that is was in fact too late to cancel, Gladys spent the rest of the morning making sandwiches and cleaning the house to prepare for her guest. It was at 11:56 am when she heard a knock at the front door. Her heart leapt into her throat, she still had no idea what she was going to say to him, she was going to have to go with the flow.

Taking a deep breath she headed towards the door and pulled it open. FP was standing on her doorstep wearing jeans, a plaid shirt and his serpent king jacket.

“Hi” was all she said as she stepped aside to let him in.

“Hi Gladys. I see that your front gate is still coming apart, Fred having difficulty fixing it?” FP greeted as he stepped past her into the house.

Gladys rolled her eyes “He hasn’t started on the outside yet. We all thought it would be best to start on the important things. You know like making sure the walls stay up and not dying while walking up and down the stairs.” She told him.

“Right” FP said, he sounded and looked like he was trying to find a problem with what she had just told him. “So you wanted to talk to me.” He stated. 

“Yes” Gladys told him. “We can talk in the kitchen. This way.” She led him to the kitchen.

“I know the way to the kitchen. I have been here before remember?” He said as he followed her into the kitchen

“Would you like something to drink? Tea, water, juice?” She asked, ignoring his comment.

“Water’s fine.” FP told her as he took a seat at the table. He took a quick scan of the room, there was no evidence that anyone other then Gladys lived here. No photos, no shoes, no coats, nothing that would lead someone to believe that a teenage boy lived here. FP wondered if this is what the house always looked like or if she cleaned up to hide the fact that she had a son. Had the boy not delivered his message to her? “So Gladys… how have you been? And why are you suddenly oh so very interested in talking to me?” FP asked giving her a smile.

“A lot of people have told me to stay far away from you. Are you really as bad as they say?” Gladys had no idea where to start and this seemed as good a place as any.

FP just laughed. 

“So people have been telling you I’m bad news, so you invite me over? Still into to bad boys?” he asked

“I will take that as a yes.” Gladys was starting to get annoyed with him. “I invited you here to tell you to stay away from my son.”

FP was suddenly staring right into her eyes, and the smile that was on his face mere moments before, was gone. 

“Finally getting down to business. How is Forsythe?” FP asked not breaking eye contact with Gladys.

Jughead told her that FP didn’t know his name. She knew that he knew she had a son, she had not known that he knew Jughead’s name. All she was able to do was sit there, staring at him, too stunned and afraid to talk. This had been a terrible idea.

“That is his name right? Forsythe Wilkin? No wait it’s Forsythe Pendleton Wilkin, right” FP took a sip from his glass “So tell me Gladys” He practically spit out her name. “Did you leave town with my child? With my son?”

“Stay away from him.” It was all she could remember to say. Her tongue felt heavy and her brain had stopped working.

“Is he my son?” FP asked through gritted teeth.

“Stay away from MY son.” She told him doing her best to emphasize the word my.

“Fine, don’t tell me.” FP said as he got up from the table and started walking towards the door. “I’ll know if he is mine in a few days anyway.”

This comment made Gladys jump to her feet. “What do you mean?” She asked as she chased after him.

“Oh you know the magic of DNA testing.” He told her just as he reached the front door. “I sent off a sample to be tested, should know in a few days.”

“Sample? How did you get a… the other night when you walked into him.” She said, the last part more to herself than him.

“No” FP laughed “That was an accident and completely on him. The boy really should look where he is going. I haven’t touched a hair on the boy’s head, that’s not to say that others haven’t.” 

Gladys swallowed she was almost in tears now, what had she been thinking?

“Please. Stay away from my son.” She begged.

“If he is your son then of cause I will stay away. If he’s my son… well every father has a right to know their children.”

“Please FP just stay away from him.” Gladys was crying now.

“So he is mine?” He asked

“No. He’s mine.” She told him again.

“We will see.” He said as he left the house. He didn’t bother looking back and Gladys didn’t bother calling after him. What was she going to do? 

To be continued… 

Next chapter: Friday Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	15. Friday Movies

**Chapter 15 Friday Movies**

_I have always liked movies. My mum and I would always sit and watch a movie she loved when she was a kid every Saturday night when I was younger. I always loved the classics, in my opinion people like Alfred Hitchcock and James Dean deserved to be praised for their work. Movies are a religion and I am one of their faithful disciples._

Ok, so Jughead had yet to figure out what to do about Ms. Grundy, but that doesn’t mean he can’t take a night off right? It was Friday and he had been invited to the drive in with Betty … and of course her friends. So Jughead had decided that he was not going to think about Ms. Grundy or anything to do with that woman. Unfortunately, other people had not made the same decision as Jughead.

Jughead had just gotten to his locker when Archie suddenly appeared causing Jughead to jump a foot in the air.

“Good god Archie” Jughead’s hand was over his heart, “don’t sneak up on someone like that. All though good job, it’s a little impressive that someone with bright red hair can sneak up on someone.”

Archie did not laugh. “I didn’t mean to sneak up on you.” Archie explained as he lent against the lockers. “Listen I know we don’t know each other very well, but you could have given me a heads up that Betty was going to do something crazy.” Archie gave a quick look around. “I know that you know about me and Ms. Grundy and thank you for not telling anyone.” Archie made a face as if he was thinking deeply about something. “Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“Betty and I found out about it at the same time. She knows you better and wanted to try to keep you safe.” Jughead let out a puff of breath “You know she’s using you right?”

“What the hell do you know about it?” Archie whispered with venom. 

“Not much. But I do know that Betty really cares about you and that if it was a male teacher praying on a female student you would not be ok with it.” Jughead explained. “Betty told me you went to the police and told them that you heard a gunshot at sweet water on the 4th of July, did Ms. Grundy hear it to?”

“Yes”

“And she never came forward….”

“She couldn’t, no one can know that we are together.” Archie interrupted.

“Oh My God Archie, a kid you went to school with is dead. Does that mean nothing to you?”

“Of cause it does, that why I came forward and told the sheriff about the gunshot.”

Jughead took a step back. “OK, look the reason I didn’t tell you what Betty was doing was, firstly because I didn’t know what she was doing and secondly I know her a lot better then you, there is a good chance that if she did tell me what she was going to do I wouldn’t have told you.”

“Are you kidding?” Archie asked him in disbelief “You would side with Betty over me?”

Jughead was insanely confused. Why would he not side with Betty? He knew her better and she always tried to do the right thing.

“You know we’ve only meet like twice right?” Jughead asked the redhead.

“What’s your point?”

“I don’t owe you anything and out of the two of you Betty is the only one trying to do the right thing. So don’t stand there and complain because I am not one of your followers. I don’t praise you Archie. I am not one of those people who seem to think that the sun shines out of your ass. If you want my friendship, my loyalty, you will need to earn it.” And with that Jughead slammed his locker shut and headed for first period English, leaving Archie at the lockers looking like a child who had just been told no for the first time.

****Later. At the drive in*****

Kevin and Veronica had picked Jughead up from his house about an hour before the movie was suppose to start so that they could get a good parking spot. Kevin had borrowed his dad’s truck so that there was enough room for all of them to fit.

“Hello Jughead. How are you this fine evening?” Veronica asked through the window the minute he climbed into the back of the truck

“Hi Jughead” Kevin called

“Hello Veronica, hi Kevin. I’m fine, how are you both?”

“I am good, thanks for asking,” said Veronica. Jughead thought she seemed a little stressed.

“Fine,” said Kevin. He seemed fine

“So… where is Betty?” Jughead asked, after all she was the only reason he had agreed to come.

Veronica laughed “don’t worry, she will be meeting us there.” 

Unfortunately half an hour later all three of them got a text from Betty letting them know that something had come up and she would not be able to make it. ‘Great’ thought Jughead ‘Now I am stuck here with two people I hardly know and no polite way to escape’. So Jughead just settled in and watched the movie, which was a little difficult given all of the noise being made by the people behind them.

They were about a third of the way through the movie when a red head in a red car pulled up in front of them. Cheryl Blossom got out of the car.

“Make some room outcasts.” She then looked at Jughead “and hobo.” She climbed into the back of the truck with them making it all very squishy and awkward. 

“That is getting really annoying.” Jughead said shoving a thumb in the direction of the serpents behind them.

“Ignore them.” Kevin told him just before he leant over the edge of the truck and shushed them.

“Excellent ignoring Kev.” Jughead told him

“That’s it.” Veronica said as she stood up and turned around “Ha. Do you know what happens to a snake when a Louie Vuitton heel steps on it? Shut the hell up or you’ll find out.” She sat down to applause.

“I can’t believe you just threatened a gang of serpents.” Kevin told her. 

“My mum keeps telling me to stay as far away from them as possible.” Jughead commented.

“Funny given that your mother is probably one.” Cheryl said. Everyone ignored her.

Veronica passed Cheryl the popcorn. “We’re out of popcorn,” she told her.

Cheryl took the popcorn and gave it to Kevin. “Yeah Kev we are out of popcorn.”

Kevin sighed took the popcorn and got out of the truck.

“I’ll come with you.” Jughead said getting out as well.

“You don’t have to” Kevin told him even though he was happy to have the company.

“It’s ok I have to use the bathroom anyway” Jughead explained as they started heading towards the bathroom and candy stand. Out of the corner of his eye Jughead saw one of the serpent boys watching them as they left. 

“OK, The bathroom is right there.” Kevin said pointing to a building on there right. “I’ll go and get the popcorn and meet you back at the truck. OK?”

“OK” and off to the bathroom Jughead went. The first thing Jughead did once he came out of the bathroom was walk straight into someone. “I am so sorry I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” Jughead said. He froze the moment he saw who he had walked into, it was the same serpent he walked into last time.

“You really have to start looking where you’re going.” The man said with a laugh “At least you didn’t fall over this time.”

“I’m sorry for walking into you again.”

“If you keep walking into me I may have to start thinking that you are doing it on purpose.” He held up his hand to stop Jughead from interrupting him “I know you’re not. I’ll see you around, try not to walk into me next time” the man winked and waved as he walked away.

Jughead watched him leave and then headed back to the truck. This was turning into an odd night.

To be continued… 

Next chapter: The Loss and Gain of Family


	16. The Loss and Gain of Family

**Chapter 16 The Loss and Gain of Family**

_The only person I have ever lost is my grandfather. I have never had a sister or brother to lose. I was never close with my grandfather he never really liked me, I mean yeah he loved me but love and like are two completely different things. Given how much it hurt to lose someone I loved but was not close to, what kind of pain would one go through if the brother they loved didn’t just die but was murdered?_

A lot seemed to have happened to both Betty and Archie on Friday night. It was Monday morning when Jughead found out that Mrs. Copper and Mr. Andrews made Ms. Grundy leave town. Monday was also the day that he was introduced to Betty’s and Kevin’s Murder Board. Every teenage sleuth should have one. However these were not the most surprising things Jughead learned on Monday. First place went to Trev and his date with Betty. 

Jughead knew he had no right but he still hated the thought of Betty on a date with someone who wasn’t him. He had never asked her out, never let her know that he liked her as more then just a friend. So all he could do was be happy for her and pray that she was telling the truth when she said the she was only going out with him to get information. And that was only Monday morning. 

It was lunch when Jughead found out that Archie had already moved on to the next girl. This one was also a musician. It was also at lunch when Jughead had the misfortune of having to see the red headed witch, Cheryl Blossom. She was handing out invitations to her brother’s funeral as if they were for the hottest party in town. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt sad breakfast club,” Cheryl said as she appeared out of thin air “but I am here to invite you to Jason’s memorial this weekend.” She handed invitations to Archie, Betty and Kevin. She then turned to Veronica and handed her one. “To my surprise mother added you to the guest list. In case you are tempted to steal our silver candlesticks, don’t. We will be checking bags.” She then flipped her hair and walked off.

Betty turned around to look and Veronica “try to remember she is burying her brother.” She told her. Veronica nodded.

The rest of the lunch period was spent mostly in silence; the only conversation was about schoolwork. However by the end of the school week Betty had become extremely talkative, mainly about what she found out on her date.

“So Jason was dealing drugs?” Jughead asked her after she had finished telling him, in great detail, about her date with Trev. They were alone in the student lounge

“It seems so, and if I had to guess I would say that he was doing it for the serpents.” Betty told him.

“Why the serpents? And why would a rich kid need to sell drugs? Was he doing it for kicks? Or was he trying to hide money from his parents?” All of the questions came spilling out of Jughead’s mouths as soon as they came to his head. 

Betty just looked at him for a moment before answering. “The serpents are known for selling drugs. As for why, he was running away from his parents.”

“But why? Why run away from mommy and daddy?”

“I don’t know, because they’re monsters? I could try and call Polly to ask but my mum said she took a turn for the worst after she heard about Jason.”

Polly? Jughead had heard that name before but was having trouble placing it. Betty seemed to be able to tell that he didn’t know who she was.

“Polly is my sister, she used to date Jason. When they broke up she, well she didn’t take it well. My parents sent her somewhere and I haven’t seen or heard from her since.” She explained. 

“That really sucks.” Jughead told her, “If we can’t ask Polly and we can’t ask his parents we will need to ask Jason.” He told her. Betty just looked and him in confusion.

“Are you proposing a séance?” she asked

“No. Dead men tell no tales. Their bedrooms on the other hand…” Jughead saw the moment she understood where he was going “you got an invite to his service, while you are there you can look around.” He told her.

“You expect me to go alone?” 

“I wasn’t invited, remember.” He told her smugly. Jughead really wanted to stay as far away from that red headed witch as possible.

“I got a plus one?” Betty told him happily.

Jughead could not believe his ears. “A plus one? To a funeral?”

Betty just nodded.

Oh crap.

****Later in the week*****

Polly, Betty’s sister, was engaged to Jason. That was what they had discovered. Jughead had had to push Betty toward a creepy old women to find that out, but they found it out and that is all that mattered. Both Jughead and Betty had decided that it was time for her to see her sister, now all they had to do was find a way to get to Polly with out the parents finding out. 

**** The trailer park*****

FP was sitting on the couch drinking a beer and watching the TV when Penny let herself into his trailer. She was dressed in her normal jeans, shirt and leather jacket. She was holding an envelope.

She held it up “I have the results” she told him. “If you are ready to find out whether or not you’re a father, we can open it.” 

FP just looked at her for a moment, he then looked at the envelope and held out his hand. Penny handed it to him.

“Have you figured out what you’re going to do if he is yours?” She asked, taking a seat beside him.

“No” He told her “but we’ll figure it out, right? The both of us, together.” He said as he took her hand in his. Penny smiled at him. She liked the sound of that. “Right let’s do this.” FP opened the envelope and pulled out the page inside.

Match, Sample 1 parent of Sample 2.

Both FP and Penny sat on the couch and looked at the page for what seemed like hours finally FP broke the silence.

“Well. Shit.”

To be continued… 

Next chapter: The Love of a Parent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	17. The Love of a Parent

**Chapter 17 The Love of a Parent**

_There are some parents out there that only wish to help their children grow up to be the people they are suppose to be. However there are also parents who only wish for their children to be either exactly like them or to be the person they wish to be._

Ok so Jughead’s mum was officially aware of her sons crush on the Betty Copper. She figured it out when he had such a hard time explaining why she would not need to make breakfast for him one day, as he would be having it at a friend’s house. Well, work friend, well, they work on the school newspaper together so they are work friends but also friends, just friends. 

Gladys had just sat there and nodded trying not to smile as her son babbled on and on about how the girl was just a friend, a work friend.

“So I will be having breakfast at the Copper’s.” Jughead finally finished. Gladys made a show of looking at her watch.

“If you are going to have breakfast with your um… work friend, shouldn’t you be going? “ she told him. 

Jughead’s eyes widened and he looked down at his own watch. “Oh crap,” he said as he grabbed his jacket and bag and ran for the door. “See you later mum.”

“Bye honey” Gladys said as the door slammed “Have fun on your date.” Jughead, of course, did not hear the last part. Gladys really hoped that Jughead figured out that he liked Betty soon, as much as she enjoyed making little jabs at him here and there to try and make him see that he had a crush, all she really wanted was for her son to be happy.

Gladys finished her own breakfast, cleaned up and headed to work. She was kind of looking forward to a day of stacking books and doing random searches for the 3 people in this town who still used the library, it would get her mind of her conversation with FP. Unfortunately fate had other plans.

It was almost lunch when the man asked for help.

“I was hoping you could help me understand this.” Said a voice that made Gladys freeze. She slowly turned around and came face to face with FP and he was not alone. A blond woman was with him, both of them were wearing their serpent jackets. Gladys saw a piece of paper in his hand.

“Understand what?” Gladys asked. The blond woman smiled a sickly sweet smile and took the page out of FP’s hand and put it on the desk in front of Gladys.

“You see, these are the results of a DNA test that was run using hair sample from FP and Forsythe or did I hear he goes by Jughead?” The women explained. Gladys did not like this woman. “You see here.” She continued pointing at the page. “Sample 1, FP, is the parent of sample 2, Jughead. OH I’m Penny by the way.”

“I still don’t understand what you need my help understanding?” Gladys told them.

“Why did you not tell me you were pregnant with my son? Why did you leave town and not tell me for 16 year?” FP asked, Gladys couldn’t help but notice that he looked sad.

“Ok well first off how can you ask me that? You are a gang leader and you were pretty high up in the serpents when I found out I was pregnant. Do you really think you are fit to be a father? And second I didn’t tell you, you stole some of my sons hair and did the DNA test yourself.” Gladys was feeling a little brave due to the fact that she knew that FP couldn’t do anything to hurt her without witnesses seeing him.

“You never gave him the chance to see if he would be a good father.” Penny told her. FP looking like he was lost in his own world for a minute.

“I want to meet him.” He told Gladys.

“You’ve met him. Remember you ran into him.”

“I want to meet him officially.” 

“No” Gladys told him. The way she said that one word made it clear that she had no intention of budging on the subject.

“FP has a right to know his son.” Penny told her.

“She’s right Gladys. I have a right to know Jughead.” FP said

“Don’t you ever say his name!” Gladys spat between her teeth, “and besides, FP does know him. I assume you have had someone spy on him, how else would you know so much about him?” Gladys told them. “I think you know him well enough. I told you before, stay away from my son.”

“Our son.” FP told her firmly “I have a right to get to know Jughead.”

“Don’t say his name.” Gladys hissed at him again.

“Oh My God.” Penny said as she put her hand on FP’s arm. “Your son is he who must not be named.”

“Well with a name like Voldemort no wonder he goes by Jughead.” He told the blond. “But all joking aside Voldemort was raised without a father which I firmly believe is why he turned evil. There is still time to save our son and lead him away from the path of darkness.” He told Gladys with a completely serious look on his face.

“You’ve read Harry Potter?” Gladys asked confused.

“No, I have seen the movies.” FP picked up the paper containing the DNA results. “I will give you a little time to think. But know this I want to get to know my son, so you can either introduce us yourself or I will take matters into my own hands. You have the week.” And with that FP turned and left. 

“Just so you know Gladys I am a lawyer, and I will happily start a custody battle if I have to. See you around.” She gave a little wave and then followed after FP. Gladys took a deep breath, closed her eyes and lent against the desk. What was she going to do?

*****Toni****

Toni had struck gold. She had decided to go to the library and find out a little more about Jughead’s mother. She had dived behind a bookshelf the moment she saw FP and Penny walk into the library. Once see realized that they were there to talk to Jughead’s mum she had moved as close as she could with out being seen, and what she had found out was gold.

Jughead was FP’s son. Jughead, the sweet friendly guy she had been forced to spy on was the son the leader of the serpents. That is why Penny and FP were interested in Jughead. She was friends then the boss’s son.

Toni stayed in the library for a further 30 minutes after FP and Penny had left to make sure she didn’t run into them. The second she was outside the library she pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

“Sweat Pea, it’s Toni. Grab Fangs and meet me at the hang out, I have something big to tell you. See you in 10.” She then hung up the phone. 

Toni had finally figured out why Jughead was so important, she had to let the others know that there was a serpent prince.

To be continued… 

Next chapter: The Love of a Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I would like to thank everyone how has left a Kudos this story has now reached 100, which I think is pretty awesome. Secondly I will be taking a bit of a hiatus, don't worry I will be back I just need a little break.  
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and see you soon.


	18. The Love of a Sister

**Chapter 18 The Love of a Sister**

_When I was little I had many friends that had siblings. Some were older, some were younger. The only thing they all had in common was that they both loved and hated their siblings. One moment they wanted to kill them and the next they were helping them cover up a crime. Helping clean after a party, helping them escape from some drama or just gabbing the shovel (just incase)._

Breakfast at the Coppers went as planned. Betty found every thing she needed. However Jughead could have done without Betty’s mother following him to the bathroom or her glaring at him while he was trying to eat. No wonder Betty always seemed to be pushed to the edge. Jughead was so happy that his mother seemed to be happy with who he was and had never tried to change him.

Betty had the fun of explaining what she found out while they were walking to school.

“The Sisters of Quiet Mercy” Betty told him “That’s what was written in her dairy. Do you think it’s a school?”

“I don’t know, but that name sounds like a really creepy place.” Jughead took a side glance at Betty and saw a look of fear on her face and quickly added “Or a really awesome rock group.” This didn’t seem to help either. “We can look it up the moment we get to school.”

True to his word the first thing that Jughead did when he got to school was go to the Blue and Gold, turn on the computer and looked up Sisters of Quiet Mercy. The fact the Betty was looking over his shoulder the whole time made his heart beat faster then normal.

“Found it.” Jughead said

“Great. What is it? A charity?” Betty asked him hopefully.

“No. It’s a home for troubled youths.” Jughead read off the computer “Where disenfranchised youths will learn such virtues as discipline and respect. Enjoying lives of quiet reflection and servitude.” Crap.

“Poor Polly.” Betty paused “I have to go see her.”

Jughead looked up the address and the bus route. “There is a bus stop right outside the front door. We can go after school”

“Really. You will come with me?” Betty leapt forward and gave Jughead a hug just as the bell rang. “I will see you after class.” She then left the room and headed for class.

Jughead just watched her leave.

**** Later ****

On the bright side the whole going to see Betty’s sister thing worked out. On the down side Betty’s mother found out and showed up at The Sisters of Quiet Mercy. 

When Jughead saw her walk throw the door he tried the shrink back in his chair and put up his hand to cover his face, which he thought would look hilarious to any onlookers. Unfortunately Jughead’s hiding technique did not work due to the fact that the first thing the sisters did when Mrs. Copper walked through the door was point him out.

“Hello Jug-head” She made sure to make his name longer then it already was, she had done the same thing at breakfast. “I see you came here with my daughter.”

“Hello Mrs. Copper.” Jughead was terrified, he was not ashamed to admit that Mrs. Copper scared him more then anyone he had ever met and he had only met her once. “I didn’t want Betty to come here alone.”

Alice just nodded at him and then turned to the nun. “Where is my daughter?”

“I have already sent someone to get her.” The nun told her “ and cell phones do not work in here.” She said looking at Jughead who had pulled out his phone to text Betty and let her know what was happening.

“Right.” He should have known. Cell phones tend not to work in prisons. 

“You seem to be around my daughter a lot lately.” Alice’s attention was back on him.

“Yes. We are friends and we work on the school paper together.” He explained.

“What was your last name again?” 

“Wilkin.”

“As in Gladys Wilkin?” Jughead just nodded, everyone in this town seemed to know his mother. “So that’s why you look so familiar, you look like your father.”

Father? Did she say father? Alice knew who he was? A nun came to get Alice and take her to Betty before he could asker her anything about his father.

“You stay here.” The nun told him.

All plans about asking Alice about his father were forgotten the minute he met Polly. Well, met is a strong word more like got shoved against a wall, for no reason, by a nurse while Polly yelled at her mother.

***** Jughead’s house *****

When he got home Jughead learned that Mrs. Copper knew his home number because Gladys knew everything that had happened at The Sisters of Quiet Mercy.

“So you did this all for Betty!” Gladys stated.

“Yes, I didn’t want her to go alone.” Jughead told her. “And I know you are probably upset with me but I would like to go see Betty and make sure she is OK.”

Gladys looked at Jughead. “You really like her don’t you?” 

Jughead didn’t know how to answer that. “Um… Yeah she’s my friend.” He was looking at his hands now.

“OK. You can go see her.” Gladys paused for a moment “Later there is something we need to talk about. You’re not in trouble, but it is important.” 

Jughead looked at her, “what do you need to talk to me about?”

“We will talk tonight, go see Betty. I am sure there is a lot you wish to tell her.”

Jughead nodded “Thank you mum, I will see you tonight.” He said as he headed towards the door.

“Oh, and Jughead just so you know sometimes actions speak louder the words. Actions are particularly important if you can’t figure out what to say.”

To be continued… 

Next chapter: The Burning Car and The Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, time kind of got away from me. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.


	19. The Burning Car and The Hunt

**Chapter 19 The Burning Car and The Hunt**

_They say that fire is cleansing, they also say it is good for getting ride of evidence which I guess is a type of cleansing. But more often then not all fire brings is destruction and pain. But when one lead goes up in flames another brakes open a window._

He had kissed her. He had kissed Betty. Jughead couldn’t help but think about it. Yeah a lot of other stuff had happened. Betty and Jughead had discovered a car full of evidence, which was later set on fire by an unknown person or persons. Then Betty’s sister Polly had broken out of the asylum, jumped out a window, and was now on the run and hiding somewhere in Riverdale. Oh and Jughead had kissed Betty. 

Jughead had yet to talk to his mum about the important thing that she wished to talk to him about. They had had to reschedule for when Jughead finished work on Saturday.

On Saturday morning while Jughead was at some search party Gladys called FP to let him know that she was going to talk to Jughead. FP answered after the third ring.

“Hello Gladys”

“FP. I am just calling to let you know that I am going to talk to Jughead and tell him about you.”

FP was silent as if waiting for her to continue. “And when are you going to introduce us?” FP asked after he realized that she was not going to continue speaking.

Gladys couldn’t help but roll her eyes “Look, I am going to talk to Jughead, but whether or not he wishes to met you is up to him. He is old enough to make the decision himself. Do you understand?” 

“He is… sixteen? Yes. Ok he can decide but you have to talk to him tonight.” FP told her “Or I will talk to him about it.”

“I called you to let you know that I was talking to him tonight, didn’t I?” Gladys was getting a little pissed at him now. “Oh and you can tell your girlfriend that she can threaten me all she wants, she is not taking my son away from me.” 

“What are you talking about?” FP asked, he sounded confused.

“I’m talking about your lawyer girlfriend threatening a custody battle.”

“When did she do this?” Did he really not know?

“The other day at the library. They were her parting words.” Gladys told him

FP sounded like he was taking a few deep breaths. “Listen, don’t worry about her. No one is going to take him away from you, I just want a chance to get to know my son. After all he is the only one I have… at least the only one I know of.” FP laughed at his little joke.

“Right well I just called to let you know that I was going to talk to Jughead and know I have, multiple times. So… Bye.” Gladys hung up the phone before FP could say anything else. 

Now all she had to do was figure out how to talk to Jughead about his father.

**** Evergreen Forest***  
Jughead was standing next to Betty looking at a bunch of his class mates and Bettys parents. They had all assembled to help Betty look for Polly and were now waiting for her to tell them all what to do.

“OK The Sisters of Quiet Mercy is due north, the get away bus went west on route 40 and the closest bus is…” Betty looked at Jughead, she had no idea where the closest bus was.

“East, the closet bus station is east. “ He told everyone. He barely knew these people and yet he was standing in front of them telling them were the nearest bus station was. Jughead was a little confused as to why none of them knew where it was.

“OK let’s go.” Betty said and the group set off.

The group had a good 20 minutes of searching before they got interrupted by a different search party, one led by the Blossoms. Jughead was still trying to understand how all the families in Riverdale were connected but the one thing he knew for sure was that the Blossoms and the Coppers hated each other. This is why Jason and Polly seemed to be the Romeo and Juliet of Riverdale.

“Where is she?” Asked someone who Jughead assumed to be Mrs. Blossom.

“Do you think if I knew that I would be out here with all the mosquitos?” Mrs. Copper said almost in Mrs. Blossoms face. Yep these two did not like each other.

Jughead was about to move forward to hear more when he heard someone calling his name. Turning around he saw Toni walking towards him, she was with two other guys. He waved at her, he then turned to tell Betty that he was going to talk to a friend and found that her mother was dragging her away towards what looked like a church. Seeing that Betty was safe with her family, Jughead walked over to greet Toni and her friends.

“Hey Toni. How’ve you been?” Jughead said as he approached them.

“Hey Jughead. We heard there was a search party for some missing girl and wanted to come and see how it was going. I would also like you to meet my friends. This is Sweat Pea.” She said pointing at a ridiculously tall boy with black hair who was wearing a turtleneck. Who wears a turtleneck? “And this is Fangs.” A boy of average height and short black hair smiled at Jughead and waved. He was not wearing a turtleneck.

“Nice to meet some of Toni’s friends.” Jughead told them. It was true he was happy to meet some of Toni’s friends, maybe he could get more of an insight on her.

“It is nice to meet you. Toni has told us a lot about you,” Sweat Pea told him offering his hand, Jughead took it.

However what he said seemed strange to Jughead, he liked Toni but they didn’t know each other very well what could she have possible told them? “What do you mean?” Jughead asked. 

“She told us how much dogs love you and that you are the king of beanies.” Fangs informed him happily.

“Apparently Hotdog loves you, and he is very selective about the people he likes.” Sweat Pea told him. Even through Sweat Pea seemed happy to meet Jughead he also seemed to be sizing him up.

“So how is the search going?” Toni asked Jughead trying to get his attention off Sweat Pea.

“I’m not entirely sure. We were searching and then the Blossom group came and now everyone seems to be going home.” Jughead told her. “Soooo, I guess we will see.” He said shrugging. He honestly didn’t know what was happening.

“Are you working tomorrow?” Toni asked. Jughead nodded. “Cool we may see you tomorrow then. Good luck with everything here.” She and the two boys then gave a quick wave and headed back into the woods.

Jughead watched them disappear into the woods. She was a strange girl but Jughead didn’t have time to think about that. He turned away from the wood and went to look for Betty.

To be continued… 

Next chapter: The Talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the new chapter. Please let me know how you are liking the story so far.


	20. The Talk

**Chapter 20 The Talk**

_Have you ever had a secret that you had kept for so long you started to think that it’s taboo to even think about it? In times like these people either ignore the secret until they forget it, try to avoid telling it for as long as possible or just lie if they are ever forced to tell it._

So apparently Betty had run off with her family to give a press conference, where her mother cried into the camera and begged the daughter she sent away to come home. After the insanely showy press conference Jughead walked Betty back to her house.

“You didn’t have to walk me home” Betty told him with a smile that let him know that she was happy he did. They had been holding hands since they started walking.

“Um… you do know there is a killer on the loose right?” He asked jokingly. Betty’s hand tightened around his. “What’s wrong? Apart from everything.” 

“She wouldn’t of run away if it wasn’t for me.”

“Your parents were the ones lying to her. You did the right thing by telling her the truth” Betty smiled at this.

“It’s funny, this isn’t the first time she’s run away. When she was nine she got into a huge fight with my mum and went missing for hours. The whole neighborhood was out looking for her.”

This made Jughead smile. He had never lived in a place where everyone in the neighborhood would band together to look for someone. Where he had lived everyone just assumed somebody else would look.

“How far did she get?” He asked Betty. Betty suddenly looks like she had had an epiphany. “What is it?”

Betty turned and kissed him. “Thank you for walking me home. I will call you later good night.” And with that she turned and ran into her house.

Jughead stood there smiling for a minute or so, before he decided that he probably look like a freak and decided to head home.

****Wilkin residence*** 

Jughead got home just in time for dinner, which was good his mother would be pissed if they had to reschedule again.

“Hey mum, I’m home.” Jughead called out. When he heard no answer his started looking around trying to find her. It was safe to move quickly around the house know that the inside of the house had been fixed. Jughead could not express how happy he was not to have to fear the stairs anymore, that third step got him every time. The new coat of paint really brightened up the place. The outside of the house still needs to be fixed up and the garage still didn’t work 100% of the time, but it would all get fixed in time. 

Jughead found his mother in the kitchen listening to music while she cooked. This was not good. She only listened to music and cooked when she was stressed and trying to calm herself down.

“Mum, I’m home” he said again waving his hand to get her attention, and he did. She jumped slightly when she noticed him and turned off the music. 

“Hi Jughead, I didn’t hear you come in.” She explained.

“Clearly.” Jughead said with a laugh.

“Dinner will be ready in a moment.”

“So do you want to talk know or during dinner?” Jughead asked his mother.

Gladys swallowed and turned to face her son. This conversation had been the only thing she had been able to think about for days and yet she had no idea what to say. “I know the move here was sudden and that you didn’t really want to come, but I am so proud of you and how you have adapted to small town life.” She started having no idea where she was going with this.

“I noticed that a lot of people seemed to know you. Were you popular or just always getting into everybody’s business?” Jughead asked.

“Where do you thing you get it from?” Gladys asked with a smile. “But that’s not my point. My point is that because they knew me they may or may not have acted a little strange around you and I am sorry about that.” She turned back to the pan and put the cooked stakes onto plates and added some veg and potatoes to both. Turning back to Jughead, she handed him a plate and went to sit at the table.

“I had noticed that. You know a lot of people in this town, does no one ever leave?” Jughead suddenly got a far off look in his eyes. “Or is everyone who leaves just cursed to return?” 

“It would seem that way.” Gladys said. Just tell him. Just Tell Him. JUST TELL HIM. The little voice in her head was yelling at her. “I have to tell you something.” You can do this, the little voice said. And she was going to tell him, she really was but when she opened her mouth “I am going to invite Fred and his son over for dinner as a ‘thank you for fixing the house’” The words just came tumbling out of her mouth. 

“Oooookay.” Jughead dragged the word out, as if trying to see if his mother would say anything else. “You have been panicking about this conversation scents before I even knew you wanted to have it, and all that panic was about telling me you are inviting people over?” Jughead suddenly got a weird look in his eye. “Oh, um. Are you and Fred, um, you know? Together now?”

“What? no.”

“I mean that’s totally fine, who you’re with is your choice….” Jughead started to ramble on.

“NO. No we are not together I thought it would just be nice. And you are in the same year as his son Archie.” She told him. 

“Ok.” Jughead nodded his head “Is that all you wanted to tell me?”  
No. No it is not. “Yes” Gladys said, “That is it.”

****Later****

After dinner Gladys cleaned up with Jughead’s help. When Jughead went up to his room, Gladys stepped outside to make a call.

“Hello Gladys. How did it go?” FP asked when he answered his phone.

Gladys swallowed. “He doesn’t want to meet you.” She told him. 

“What exactly did you tell him about me.” FP Asked, he sounded angry.

“Nothing, I didn’t even tell him your name,” she told him truthfully.

“Then why doesn’t he want to meet? Everyone is curious about where they come from.”

“He needs time. He just needs to get over the fact that I knew who you were and that you’re not dead.” Gladys told him. That’s something he would need to get over, right?

“You told him I was dead?” FP asked is a voice that was either angry or extremely surprised.

“No, I just think he assumed.” She told him. Which was true, she was fairly certain that Jughead thought his father was dead. “He will want to meet you some day, probably before the end of the year. Just not yet, give him time.” Give me time to tell him.

“So you didn’t tell him about me?” 

“I tried, but he got so annoyed about the fact that I knew where his father was this whole time, it got a little difficult to actually tell him about you. But the drift of it was that he didn’t want to meet you and he is not talking to me.” God she hoped he was buying this. “So I am in trouble, but on the bright side you don’t have to be on the receiving end of his anger.”

“Right” Gladys wasn’t sure if FP sounded convinced or not. “Well thanks for trying. Night” and he hung up.

Gladys was left to wonder why she was digging herself into this giant whole. She also realized that she was now going to have to invite Fred over for dinner.

Great job Gladys.

To be continued… 

Next chapter: Third Contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone hope you all like the new chapter. Feel free the comment and if you like please press the kudos button.


	21. Third contact

**Chapter 21 Third contact**

_Have you ever had one of those days where from the moment you wake up you know that something bad is going to happen? I never had. If I had I would not have gone to work on that day. Had I known going to work would change everything I thought I knew, I would of called in sick._

The day started out normally. Gladys and Jughead got up and had some breakfast and court up on all the stuff they missed during the night, which was pretty much both of them saying ‘I slept fine thanks’. Gladys lied, she didn’t sleep at all. Jughead then headed off to his job at POP’S. 

Gladys called Fred the moment Jughead left. 

“Morning. Fred speaking.” Said the voice on the other side 

“Good morning Fred, its Gladys.”

“Oh hi Gladys. What’s up?” He asked

“I’ just calling to invite you and Archie over for dinner, as a thank you for to fixing the house. And you know, at a cheap price.” She told him 

“That sounds great. When do you want us?”

“How about Friday around 6?” She asked. Thank god he said yes, it would have been awkward to sit Jughead back down to tell him they weren’t coming. Would she have had to make another big dinner for him?

“Sounds great. Will see you then.” He actually sounded happy about it.

“See you then. Bye.”

“Bye. “ and with that they both hang up.

****POP”S diner****

Jughead liked his job. Pop was an awesome boss, his friends would sometime come in to eat or visit and he sometimes got free food if the chief made too much of something. Yes every so often someone like Cheryl comes in and seems to have fun trying to make his life a living hell, but other then that is was a pretty good job.

Betty texted him during the breakfast rush to inform him that she had found her sister Polly. The breakfast rush was actually pretty quiet for a Sunday. A few families came in after church for brunch, but other then that, quiet. It was around lunch when things started to get interesting. 

Jughead just happened to be near the door when Toni and her friends Sweat Pea and Fangs came in. Today it was Sweat Pea who greeted him first.

“Hey Jughead, How have you been? Work been good today?” he asked. The guy was wearing a turtleneck again, Jughead wasn’t sure but he things it was the same one form the other day. This guy either really liked turtlenecks and didn’t own many or he was trying to hide something.

“Hi Sweat Pea, Fangs. Hey Toni. I’ve been well thanks. Works good little quieter today then it is most Sundays. Thanks for asking. What are you guys doing here?” Jughead was a little curious as to why Toni suddenly wanted him to get to know her other friends who she had never mentioned to him. He also wondered why they seemed to be trying to get on his good side.

“We said we might drop by for lunch when we saw you yesterday.” Toni told him smiling sweetly at him. “We got hungry and said ‘lets go annoy Jughead at work and get some food.’ Thank god you work at a Diner” Both Sweat Pea and fangs gave a bit of a laugh at this.

“Well then grab a booth and a waitress will be with you shortly.” Jughead told them pointing at an empty booth.

“Will do.” Toni said ushering the others to into the booth.

By the time Jughead got to Toni and her gangs table they had already been served their food.

“How are you guys doing?” Jughead asked as he approached their table. “Everything OK?”

“Oh man I love the food here, it is always so good.” Fangs told him around a mouth full of fries.

“Don’t eat with your mouth full.” Toni told him. “Everything is great. Thanks for sending over the free fries, Fang loves them.”

“Yeah, that was cool of you man.” Sweat Pea told him, giving him a small smile. Jughead seemed to be winning him over.

The bell on top of the door rang as someone entered. Toni, the only one facing the door, tensed causing the three boys to turn and see who had just entered. It was the man that he kept walking into. He was looking the same as he had the last two time except today he was not wearing his leather jacket, the one with the double headed serpent on it.

Jughead turned back to the table and saw that both Sweat Pea and Fang had joined Toni in her tense behavior. 

“Are you guys OK?” Jughead asked them concerned.

“Yeah we’re fine. We just have to get going.” Sweat Pea said as he and Fang got up from the table. “See you next time.”

“It was nice to see you again.” Fang said as he followed Sweat Pea to the door.

“Bye” Jughead said to them, he then turned to Toni. “Are you ok? I mean you’ve been a little weird. First introducing me to friends you had never once mentioned, and then you get weird when that man comes in. Is he dangerous?

“Look Jughead, I just want you to have some people you can trust who are on the Southside. Something might happen soon where you may want to have some friends who aren’t judgmental Northsiders.” Toni told him taking his hand. “Everyone, especially royals, need people they can trust.” She lent forward. “You can trust use. Sweat Pea, Fangs and me, when the going gets tough just know that we will be there for you.”

“What are you talking about?” Jughead asked, this conversation was getting weird.

“Here’s my number.” She slid a piece of paper over to him. “We will talk soon ok! Don’t hesitate to call if you need anything.” And with that she got up and practically ran out of the diner.

Jughead cleared the table while trying to figure out what just happened. He turned to head back to the counter and noticed that he would have to pass the double headed serpent man to get back to the counter. 

Realizing that he was not able to walk into him, mostly due to the fact that the man was sitting down, Jughead started to head towards the counter.

“Hey nice to see you again kid, and you haven’t even walked into me yet.” The man said as Jughead passed him.

“Um.. Hello, I am sorry again about all the times walked into you.” Jughead greeted him. The man laughed.

“Names FP by the way.” The man, FP, said. Jughead wasn’t sure but he thought FP looked a little scared. 

“Nice to meet you.” Jughead said before continuing on his way to the counter.

“It stands for Forsythe Pendleton.” FP quickly said. This made Jughead stop. He slowly turned back to the man. “Forsythe Pendleton Jones… Junior, or the second.”

The second? Jughead thought. It’s FP’s family name. Jughead’s mum had always told him that Forsythe Pendleton was a family name, she had never once said it was from her family. Jughead was suddenly starring at the man not sure what to say.

“I’m you father.”

To be continued… 

Next chapter: Especially royals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.


	22. Especially royals

**Chapter 22 Especially royals**

_I’ve got nothing._

“I’m your father.” FP said. Yes, he had told Gladys that he would let Jughead decide if and when they met, but she told him that she would tell Jughead who he was last night and she never did. Hell she had called him up and lied to him. She never was a good liar.

Jughead was having trouble understanding what FP was telling him. His father? His mum would have told him if his father still lived in this town. Jughead knew that Riverdale was where his parents met. Hell his mum was in high school when she found out she was pregnant, the minute she found out she dropped out of school and left the small town. Jughead knew that his father had never known about him, the second he found out that his mother left town while she was still pregnant, Jughead had figured out that she had never told his father.

But this man standing in front of him was claiming to be his father. To be a man who shouldn’t know of their relation. Would his mother have told FP about him and not told Jughead about FP?

Jughead kept opening and shutting his mouth trying to find something to say. He thought that he must have looked like a goldfish. The seconds seemed to seep into minutes. Until finally Jughead’s shock seemed to subside, slightly.

“I um… I have to get back to work.” Jughead told FP. He was finding it difficult to meet the older mans eyes and for the second time in his life he was finding it difficult to find the right words. The last time was with Betty and all he had to do then was kiss her.

“Right yes. You work here.” FP really did look extremely uncomfortable. “Listen, your mother knows how to get in contact with me. You know, if you want to get to know me, because I really want to know you. Just please think about it.” 

Not knowing what to say Jughead just nodded and turned heading towards the counter. By the time he reached the counter Jughead felt like he was going to collapse, so he sat down on one of the stools.

“Jughead are you feeling ok?” Pop asked him from behind the cash register.

“I um… I just… I’m um…” Wow, Jughead really was having trouble with words.

“Oh I see.” Pop said but he wasn’t looking at Jughead, he was looking over the boy’s head at the man leaving the diner.

Jughead looked over his shoulder to see FP, no his father, leave POP’s.

“Did you know?” It was then that Jughead remembered Alice’s remark about him looking like his father. “Did everyone know but me?” Jughead was starting too feel a little sick.

“Why don’t you take the rest of the day off? Well I guess it is just the evening now. Why don’t you take the evening off?” Pop told him putting his hand on Jughead’s shoulder. “Go home, I think you and your mum have a lot to talk about.”

“Ok yeah, um thank you.” Jughead told him. He then got up and headed out the door and walked home in a slight haze.

***** Wilkin residence *****

Jughead made it home in record time, and he wasn’t even out of breath, which was quite impressive. 

“Mum” He yelled the second he opened the door. “Mum are you in?”

“Jughead, why are you home so early?” Gladys called, seconds later she walked into the front hall. Upon seeing her son’s face she stopped moving. “What’s wrong?”

“Who… Who is FP?” Jughead asked a little shakily. After waiting a few seconds and not receiving an answer Jughead asked “FP Jones who is he? Is he my father?”

“Why would you think that? How do you even know that name?” Gladys asked him trying very hard not to panic.

“The man, you know the one I walked into? Well he was at POP’s today and introduced himself, said his name was FP Jones. No actually he said it was Forsythe Pendleton Jones. I think he also said Junior. “ Jughead said. He felt like he had to keep going or he may never find out the truth. “Junior, which means that his father was also a Forsythe Pendleton. You always told me it was a family name. For some reason I just assumed that it was your grandfathers name or something.” Jughead had to stop to take a breath before continuing. “So? Is it true? Is he my father? Am I a Third?” The seconds ticked by and Gladys just stood there looking at him doing an impressive impression of a fish. At least he now knew he got that from his mother. “ANWSER ME” he yelled at her.

“Yes” was all she said.

“Yes? Is that all you have to say?” Jughead asked her. “My father was in town, he even knew who I was, I mean am. He even told me that you knew how to contact him which means you have been in contact with him.” Jughead looked at her practically begging her to say something. “Did you not think I had a right to know about my father?” More silence “Why will you not answer me?” 

“Let’s go sit down, have some hot chocolate and talk, ok?” Gladys said extremely calmly. She headed to the kitchen before Jughead could even answer her.

Jughead followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He decided it was best to wait until his mother had made the hot chocolate and taken a seat. Soon Gladys was placing a hot cup in front of him and taking a seat across from him.

She took a deep breath before she started talking. “You know that I met your father when I was in high school, what you don’t know is that your father wasn’t. I was 18 a senior, he had graduated 4 years earlier.”

“So you didn’t tell me about him because he is older than you?” 

“No that is not why I didn’t tell you.” Gladys looked down at the hot cup in her hands. “When I was young I was a bit wild. I used to go to the bar across the street, the one you are still never allowed to go to by the way. I didn’t tell you about him because he was a part of the gang, not just a member, but a prominent one. His father was the leader and he was grooming his son to take his place. I didn’t know who he was when I first met him, I just thought he was some hot guy so I started hanging out with him more and got a lot closer to him.”

“When did you find out who he was?”

“Around the same time I found out I was pregnant.” Gladys was starting to look a little sad. “FP’s father was not a good man he used to beat his son. To be honest with you the main reason I left Riverdale was to protect you from your grandfather, from the life you would have been forced into if you had been raised here in Riverdale.”

“Ok. That explains why you left, but it doesn’t explain why you didn’t tell me about my father when we got back or why you didn’t tell me he was the man I kept walking into. Wait was he walking into me?”

“No apparently you kept walking into him, just coincidence.” After a short break Gladys continued. “When we got back to town I was going to tell you but then I found out that FP was still part of the Southside Serpents.”

“So he is in a gang, the south part of Riverdale is poor, maybe it was the only way to get money.” Jughead said hoping it was true

“No, He had another job, he used to work with Fred, but lost the job because he was loyal to the Serpents and stole from Fred… He isn’t just in the gang Juggie. His father stepped down, he’s the leader. The Serpent King.” 

King. King, Royalty. What was it Toni had said ‘everyone, especially royals, need people they can trust.’ She knew, Toni knew who his father was. Suddenly everything fell into place. How Toni had come into his life, Hotdog had tackled him on purpose. She had introduced him to Fangs and Sweat Pea so they would be in good with a king’s son, with their king’s son. They were Serpents.

“Thank you for finally telling me. I just need to think.” Jughead said as he got up and started heading towards his room. 

“I understand that you are mad at me right know, but I did what I thought was best to protect you. Just think and if you really want to get to know FP then let me know and I will help you get into contact with him.” Gladys told him.

“I understand mum.” Once Jughead was in his room he took the piece of paper with Toni’s number on it out of his pocket and sent her a text.

‘Hey Toni, I think we should talk. Jughead.’

Everyone needs people they can trust in their corner.

Especially royals. 

To be continued… 

Next chapter: A Week and An idiot’s Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy.


	23. A Week and An idiot’s Plan

**Chapter 23 A Week and An idiot’s Plan**

_There are many things that can be done to help a friend. Either your own friend or a family friend there is always a way to help them. True friends are always there for one another. I know that that sounds girly but it is true. Back in Toledo I had a friend who I could always rely on to have my back or let me know when I am about to do something stupid. I have yet to find that in Riverdale._

Jughead hadn’t been able to meet up with Toni as soon as he would’ve liked to. He had been hoping to meet up with her after school on the Monday but so much seemed to be happening that he had to cancel on her.

Betty was trying to make her sister and mother reconnect with each other. Polly was apparently staying with Veronica because she wasn’t safe at home or with the Blossoms. Betty was talking about throwing a baby shower for her sister to try and make them reconnect.

Archie was trying to find people to help his father out. Apparently Mr. Andrews’s men had all up and left because Mr. Blossom paid them to not show up. Dick move on his part. Jughead had offered to help out, Mr. Andrews had been nice to them fixing up their house at a discount, and it would keep Jughead away from the house a little longer, he had yet to completely forgive his mother.

So after school for the rest of the week he was helping Mr. Andrews. On Friday night both of the Andrews were coming over for dinner. Saturday he was helping Betty through a baby shower, he for some reason volunteered for that too. And Sunday he was working. Toni had said that she would drop by on Sunday for his lunch break so they could talk. So a full week.

It was Wednesday when trouble truly hit. It had been an ok afternoon, Jughead and Archie were getting along and seemed to be becoming friends, they even joked about Archie’s music and his ability to do manual labor. It was when they were just finishing up at the construction site and were all having a soda and cooling down in Fred’s office when that all heard Moose yell which was closely followed by a crashing sound. Someone had come to break the equipment and had ended up beating up Moose.

“Moose. Moose are you ok.” One of the other boys yelled as they all ran towards him.

“Yeah.” He said as Archie helped him up. “There were two guys, they were destroying the equipment. They said ‘as long as you keep working they are going to keep coming back’”.

Before Jughead knew what was happening they were all sitting outside Fred’s office talking to Kevin’s dad, the sheriff. Fred was accusing Clifford Blossom of hiring some men to destroy his equipment. Sheriff Keller did not believe him, of course. Who would ever believe that a rich man would ever do anything to make life difficult for someone below them? Jughead liked Kevin but he did not like his father very much, but Jughead had always believed that law enforcement was easily bought so he might be a little biased.

Archie on the other hand was blaming the serpents. The drive in was their old turf and Archie believed that they had come to get revenge. 

“Why would the serpents want to destroy Fred’s equipment just because he was hired to demolish the drive in? It’s not their only hang out.” Jughead asked.

“The serpents will do anything for a little money. They are all criminals.” Archie informed him.

“That’s not true.” Fred said. “Jughead I am sure you have realized that the Northside of Riverdale is a little nicer then the Southside.” Jughead nodded. “That’s because all the well off people live on the Northside, including anyone who decides how the towns money is used. So the Southside gets forgotten and families have to do what they can to survive. They are not all criminals, they are just people who have a harder time of living than the rest of use.” 

That was life, the rich keeping everything for themselves while hating and blaming the poor for not being as rich as them.

 

“Doesn’t give them the right to come here and destroy our stuff.” Archie said clearly unhappy that his farther was defending the serpents.

“We have no proof that it was them.” Fred told his son.

That was enough to stop Archie from attacking the serpents, at least for the night.

It was the next evening at Friday night dinner with the Andrews when Archie went to Jughead with his plan.

“Hey man, I am going to try and get some guys together and go to the Whyte Wyrm tomorrow. You in?” Archie asked him after dinner as they left the kitchen and the parents behind.

“You know the Whyte Wyrm is just across the road, you can be an even bigger idiot and go there now.” Jughead told him in complete seriousness. 

“I am not an idiot. Kevin is talking to his boyfriend, a serpent, he should be able to get us in.” Archie told him. “So you in?”

“No, sorry. I am meeting Betty at POP’s for lunch tomorrow.” Jughead said a hint of a smile on his lips.

“That’s cool we can pick you up form POP’s.” Archie said and then continued before Jughead could respond. “So you and Betty huh. You know she’s my best friend, like a sister to me. If you hurt her I will be forced to hurt you.”

“Why would I ever hurt Betty?” Jughead asked confused. “She is someone who would do anything to help someone, anyone else. Only a monster could ever dream of hurting her.”

“Good to hear.” Archie took a side look at the kitchen where they had left the parents. “Are you still fighting with your mum?”

“We are not fighting, she just kept something extremely important from me. I am just having a difficult time trusting her at the moment.” Jughead said looking out the window at the Whyte Wyrm.

“Parent’s always keeping things from their kids and kids definitely keep secrets from their parents. You can’t honestly tell me that you have never kept a secret from your mum.” Archie said. 

The fact that Archie was making a lot of sense scared Jughead to no end. Archie had always seemed like a stereotypical jock, all muscle and no brain, but Jughead had been wrong, Archie really could be smart when he wanted to be.  
“You’re right I have kept secrets from her, none of them were nearly as big as the one she kept from me. But you’re right.” Jughead was finally relishing what his mother must have been going through trying to keep her secrets from him. It had caused him pain to keep even a small secret from his mother, the fear and pain she must have gone through for almost 16 years made him sad. “She kept this huge secret for years, and I still believe that I had a right to know, but you’re right she did it to protect me.” Jughead moved so that he was standing in front of Archie. “You just gave me some good advice so let me give you some in return. Going to the Whyte Wyrm is a bad idea, I will admit that I don’t know the serpents or what they are capable of but if even half of what I’ve heard is true than they are dangerous.” He held up his hand to stop Archie from speaking. “That said if you had really thought this through and tomorrow you still wish to go and confront them. Then I will do it with you, just pick me up a POP’s. After lunch.”

Archie just smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

***** Whyte Wyrm ******

FP had been watching the house all week. He watched as his son tried to spend as little time there as possible, and as Gladys did everything she could to try and get Jughead to forgive her.

He also watched as Fred Andrews and his son pulled up in front of the house on Friday night. This pissed off FP to no end. She was unwilling to let him near his own son, but it was ok for a back stabber like Fred Andrews to be near him. He wished that he could storm over there and… He didn’t know what, but whatever it was it wouldn’t go over well. So all he could do was sit and do the same thing he had been doing all week. 

Watch.

To be continued… 

Next chapter: Baby Showers and Mad Red Heads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone another chapter is up, I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.


End file.
